


未來的我要我攻略自己的妹妹！？

by light8571



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light8571/pseuds/light8571
Summary: Elsa回到過去為了把妹妹撩到手、趕走豆腐，順便再跟Anna生小孩（？但一路上卻發現越來越多秘密面對新的挑戰，Elsa與Anna應該如何解決！？
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11





	1. 楔子

溫馨提示：  
1.全篇以Elsa為第一人稱視角，文中寫的Elsa皆代表「另一個Elsa」。  
2.全文HE完結。

我看著眼前這位淡金髮的女子感到不可思議，雖然自己身上不可思議的事情已經太多了！

「Elsa，妳必須阻止未來的事情，否則在不久後Anna會永久離開妳。」

我愣住了，這個消息實在太過突然、太過震驚，我茫然的問著眼前的人：「怎麼會這樣？那我要怎麼做？」

「現在妳只有兩條路可以選擇，一是永遠離開這世界，二是讓Anna成為妳的人。」

「讓Anna成為我的人？」

「沒錯，讓Anna成為妳的愛人、妳的女友、妳的妻子。」

「那Kristoff呢？」

「別管那個馴鹿男了，他的出現就是害慘妳們的罪魁禍首，妳絕對不能讓他接近Anna，否則妳就再也不會見到Anna了！」

我不可置信看著眼前異常氣憤的女子，看著那個跟自己長的一模一樣的人。

這個從未來來到面前的自己，究竟未來到底發生了什麼事情？

這是一份來自未來的警告。

Elsa，妳必須改變這一切！


	2. 第一章－另一個我

自從那天我的真愛之心化開了冰封的Anna，我才了解到原來魔法是要用「愛」來掌握，如果讓恐懼主導一切，也許某天我的魔力又會再度失控。

經歷了這次的事情，城門不再封閉、我的房門也不再鎖上，我與Anna仿佛又回到小時候般親密，一起吃飯、一起聊天、一起睡覺、一起推雪人，一起做著我無法再次想像的事情，這一切多虧了Anna，是她的勇往直前打破了彼此的結，是她的相信賜予我力量，幸好我有Anna這麼一個妹妹。

「摳、摳、摳摳—摳—」門外傳來一陣熟悉的敲打聲，不用想就知道站在門外的人是誰。

「El—sa—」我看了推開房門的人，果然是我的妹妹「Anna」，今天的她打扮的特別美麗，一身新買的鵝黃色蓬蓬裙，上頭點綴了一些向日葵與番紅花，特別能襯托出Anna的活力與朝氣。

我笑著打趣的對Anna說：「這麼美麗的小公主，今天是打算見誰啊？」我轉了一下手指，在上面又點綴上一些冰絲，閃閃發光。

Anna聽到我的讚美一陣開心，撩起裙子左擺又擺，十分滿意看著裙子的變化，害羞的說：「沒有見誰就不能打扮這麼美嘛—」

我闔上手中的書，把它丟在一旁，走上前撫平微亂的領口，看著這個不能讓自己省心的妹妹說：「妳看，又亂了。」

「唔—Elsa總是這麼死板，一點點亂才能更襯托美感啊！」

「噗—是更能襯托出某人迫不及待的心情吧！」

「Elsa！」Anna嘟著嘴巴，抓住我的手臂左擺右搖，不滿我剛剛的嘲笑。

之後她叫了一聲，像是想到了什麼，歪著頭說：「今天能陪我嗎？」

「嗯—可是我今天還有是要處裡，抱歉，Anna......」

「騙人—妳剛剛明明在這裡摸魚，拜託啦—Elsa———」

Anna又搖得比剛剛更大力了，再加上那楚楚可憐的眼神，我第一次知道Anna撒嬌起來盡是這麼可愛，然而誰又能拒絕的了眼前這個小可愛呢？我抓住她的鼻間輕輕扯了一下，點頭答應了，於是她開心的環住我的手碰碰跳跳。

或許我也很享受與Anna相處的時光，算是為了補足那些年的空白吧！

不過我還是沒忘了問：「嗯—我們是要去哪呢？」

「嘛—等會妳就知道了啦！」

於是，我就被Anna拖走了，在路途上我看到Kai，我一邊被Anna拖著一邊轉頭跟Kai說：「今天的會議改到明天，重要的文件分類出來，回來我一併處裡。」

「是的，陛下。」Kai接完令後，深深的對我一鞠躬。

隨著Anna拉的速度越來越快，我的腳步有些跟不上，我趕緊出聲：「Anna，慢點，我快跟不上了。」

「抱歉、抱歉，難得可以拖妳出來玩，我有點太著急了。」

放慢的步伐終於能讓我休息一下，我喘著氣說：「沒關係，今天我們有很多時間可以好好玩，別急。」

//

在小鎮裡有個能享受著夏日溫暖的雪人，頭上頂著一朵小雪雲，他正是「Olaf」，今天他一如往常在街上到處亂竄，像是對這世界充滿著好奇，東看西看。

凡是艾倫戴爾的百姓都知道Olaf是女王Elsa製造出來的雪人，一開始大家對這會動的小生物感到不可思議，但久而久之也習慣了，畢竟在這王國裡總是有許多奇妙的事情，其中也包含擁有魔力的女王Elsa。

Olaf的身邊常常圍繞著一群小孩，總是喜歡偷偷拿走他的手，到處亂玩、亂揮，但他一點也不覺得生氣，反而嘻笑著覺得這一切都很有趣。

走著走著他突然看見一個人，那是一個穿著斗篷的女人，他總覺得那女人有股說不出的熟悉感，於是他好奇的走去，來到那女人的面前。

「嗨—我是Olaf，妳是誰呢？是新般來的嗎？」Olaf揮著手，展露出完美的親和力，隱隱約約他看到斗篷底下那頭淡金髮，但一點都看不清藏在底下的容貌。

那女人對於眼前會動的小雪人一點都不驚奇，她只是匆匆拉下帽子，企圖掩住自己，快步繞過Olaf離開，留下Olaf在後面大喊：「妳要去哪？我可以帶妳去啊！」

「Olaf你在跟誰說話啊？」

Olaf轉過頭跟Anna說：「那裡穿著斗篷的人啊，她好像是新搬來的。」

Anna順著Olaf指的方向看去，但根本沒見著一個穿著斗篷的人，疑惑的問：「在哪？」

「就在那裡啊———咦？人呢？」Olaf更用力的指向前方，可是當他一回頭，發現剛剛穿著斗篷的女人不見了，他搔著頭，懷疑真的是自己看錯了嗎？

在一旁看著這一切的我不發一語，雖然一閃而過，但我的確看到那位穿著斗篷的人，奇怪的是在她身上我察覺到一絲微弱的魔力，那股魔力與我極相似，像是從我身上分裂出來，可是我的身體一點異狀都沒有啊！那麼這股魔力又來自於何方呢？

最重要的是似乎只有我跟Olaf能查覺到她的存在，這興許是Olaf身上帶有我的魔力吧。

「可能你看錯了吧？Olaf，你要不要跟我們一起去好玩的地方？」Anna興奮的對Olaf說，一聽到好玩的地方，Olaf果然馬上答應了。

我心裡想著，果然是兩個愛湊熱鬧的小朋友啊！

於是，我們兩人帶著一隻雪人終於到了Anna口中好玩的地方，原來是新開幕的巧克力店，也是艾倫戴爾最近正熱門的地方。

「Elsa，你沒來過這裡吧！」

看著眼前熟悉的店面，我心虛的點點頭，其實這裡我早就來過好幾次了，某一次我被Anna抓到嘴邊有巧克力的痕跡，身上還瀰漫著非來自廚房的巧克力味，我心驚膽跳的抓著Gerda幫我圓謊。

「歡迎陛下與殿下前來小鋪，陛下這次您——一如往常的美麗啊！」店鋪的老闆娘看見我，熱情的向我打招呼，但我趕緊在Anna後面擺擺手，示意老闆娘不要再說下去了，想不到老闆娘卻見風轉陀開始稱讚起我來了。

Anna轉過頭狐疑的看著我，我從她的眼中看到了幾句話「Elsa你是不是來過？為什麼老闆娘跟你很熟的樣子！」

但我裝作一點都毫不知情，趕緊抓住Anna的肩膀往前推，心虛的說：「Anna，我們趕快進去吧！」

「Elsa，妳是不是有事瞞著我？」

「沒有、沒有！」我對站在一旁的老闆娘擠眉弄眼，老闆娘立即拿菜單過來一一為我們介紹，Anna的注意力很快就被眼前琳瑯滿目的種類吸引了，但越看她越不知道要選什麼，哭喪著臉問我怎麼辦？

Anna千不該萬不該問的就是自己的姐姐，因為我也不知道怎麼辦，這也是我頻繁來到這間店的原因，心想著要吃掉每一種口味，但卻越吃越不知道自己到底喜歡哪個，所以我快速的抽走Anna與Olaf正在看的菜單，他們一臉矇逼的看著我，我轉頭對一旁的老闆娘說：「菜單上的都來一份。」

「Elsa，這樣會不會太多？」Anna被我這大氣的舉動嚇傻了。

「不會，這是最快速知道哪一種巧克力好吃的方法。」我不疾不徐說著看似有道理但又不合邏輯的話，一時之間Anna也想不到有什麼可以反駁我的，就這樣默許了。

不到一會，桌上擺滿了各式各樣的巧克力，一點剩餘的空隙都沒有，這數量恐怕有將近上百種，我冒著冷汗看著眼前這麼一大桌，我相信Anna跟我一樣不可置信。

雖然我們都是愛食巧克力的人，但面對這麼龐大的數量還是有些畏懼，我率先拿起了一塊巧克力，咬了一口後，一股腦直接塞進了Anna的口中，Anna咀嚼著被強塞的巧克力，不可思議的看著我說：「Elsa？」

我裝作鎮定的說：「這樣吃每一種都可以吃到了吧。」

「嗯。」Anna還沉浸在我突如其來的舉動中，傻傻地點著頭。

看著殘留在手指上帶著濕潤的巧克力印痕，其實我也不知道怎麼回事，總覺得剛剛有人推使著我。

就在我沉思時，一隻手拿著巧克力來到我的嘴邊，我被這觸感驚了一下，原來是Anna學著我剛剛的舉動，她看到我成功被嚇到後，像個惡作劇的小孩樂著說：「哼哼—彼此彼此！」

我在Anna戲謔的目光下咬住那塊巧克力，突然又一陣異樣感襲上心頭，我伸出小舌舔了一下Anna的手指，Anna像是被電到一般，縮了回去，這次她又睜大眼睛看著我說：「Elsa？」

「呃—抱歉，巧克力太好吃了，一不小心就——咳咳咳！」我胡亂又扒了好幾塊巧克力，一不小心就噎住了，Anna拍拍我的背，有些不太開心：「幹嘛吃這麼急，不是要一人一半的嗎？」

這不是重點吧？Anna？

我苦笑的看著Anna，感激她的少跟筋，突然一個影子從窗戶掃過，是剛剛那個穿著斗篷的人！我不顧難受的喉嚨，急忙站了起來，整張桌子連帶被我晃動了一下，桌上的盤子彼此相撞發出「乒乒乓乓—」吵雜的聲音。

Anna被我嚇了一跳，也急忙站起來，順著我的眼光看去，可是她什麼都沒發現，擔心是不是我又出了麼事，連忙站在旁邊，問著我：「Elsa？妳怎麼了？窗外有什麼嗎？」

我搖著頭，輕拍著那隻用力抓住我的手，緩緩的開口：「我以為看到了Kristoff，想找他一起來吃，可是我好像看走眼了，抱歉嚇到妳了。」

「呼—我以為又發生了什麼，不過我們確實能分一點給Kristoff，這些實在太多了——」Anna捧著臉看著桌上的份量絲毫沒有減少，不禁哀嚎著。

「嗯—也許我們明天就邀請Kristoff來吧，希望他沒——呃—他有空。」

這感覺又來了！

「Elsa妳今天怪怪的哦！」

「可能是吃太多累了，Anna我們先回去好不好？」

「好，Olaf我們也——咦？Olaf呢？」

一旁的老闆娘貼心的指向外頭說：「他剛剛吃了幾塊就跑出去跟小朋友玩了。」

「好，那剩下這些可以幫我們打包嗎？」

我拿著一大袋的巧克力走出店裡，聽見Anna正在呼喚Olaf回家，Olaf與平常一樣嘻笑著過來，感覺一點異狀也沒有，也許這一切是我剛剛多心了？

回到城堡後，我直接進入書房，準備批改那些重要的公文，椅子都還沒坐熱，我又聽到門外傳來一陣熟悉的敲門聲，Anna推開房門看見我正坐在那裡忙碌，不滿的說：「Elsa！快點去睡覺了！」

我看著站在門口的Anna，抱著一顆大枕頭，我知道她想要做什麼，可是有些公文是今天一定要處裡完成，我略帶抱歉的說：「Anna，一下下就好了，妳先去房間等我。」

「嗯—好吧！記得要快點！」

我笑笑的看著Anna氣噗噗的離去，「啪踏—啪踏—」聽著某人用力的步伐聲，心裡有些溫暖，知道自己萬一處裡太久，恐怕會被Anna直接強行拉走，到時候隔天又要一大早處裡了。

就在我專心批改之際，一個身影悄悄來到我的前面，我知道她果然會再次出現，於是放下手中的筆，冷冷的問著眼前的人：「妳是誰？今天都是妳搞的鬼嗎？」

「Elsa—拜託妳一定要救救Anna！」眼前的女人垂著頭，彎曲著抱住自己的身體，用顫抖的聲音拜託我。

那熟悉聲音、那熟悉的動作、那熟悉的魔力—

「妳是——！」

終於，那個女人拉開遮住自己長相的帽子。

以及那熟悉的面容——

沒錯！這一切我都再熟悉不過了，因為站在面前的是......另一個我！


	3. 第二章－表姐大駕光臨

乖乖在Elsa房裡的Anna，已經來來回回在床上打滾好多次，每滾完一圈Anna的心情就不愉快了一些，嘴上碎碎唸著：「Elsa，好慢......」、「哼—」、「Elsa，還沒好嗎？」、「讓我等這麼久，待會一定要她補償我！」

Anna就這樣一邊碎碎唸、一邊聞著房裡Elsa殘留的香氣，漸漸地入睡了。

但是她卻做了一個夢，夢中的她來到了一個冰宮，她不知道這裡是哪裡，看到四周充滿著冰柱與冰雕，仔細一看那好像是自己跟Elsa的樣子？

「Anna，妳喜歡這裡嗎？」

有一個聲音從不遠處傳過來，Anna往前面一看，發現有一個長的很像Elsa的人，「踏—踏—踏—」穿著高跟鞋朝她走過來，冰絲洋裝隨著步伐搖曳著，但這一切又有別於她所熟悉的樣子，眼前的Elsa讓她感到特別陌生，原本湛藍的雙眼變成鮮紅色，穿著一身暗黑色的冰絲衣，身上散發出一種紫紅色的光芒。

不知道為什麼Anna覺得眼前這個人好可怕，像一個會食人的魔鬼，一股畏懼從她心底竄出，全身戰慄不已，深深覺得自己再不離開就會被眼前的人扼殺，她想逃離卻發現自己的腳上有一雙冰銬，雙腳被緊緊的拴住，只能眼睜睜看她一步一步走過來，讓她忍不住大喊：「不要過來、不要再過來了！」

「為什麼要這麼害怕我呢？我不會傷害妳的，Anna。」

「不！！！我恨妳，別靠近我！！！」一種撕心裂肺的心痛讓Anna崩潰的大吼。

她垂下眼眸，一臉孤寂的樣子，悠悠的開口：「為什麼要恨我呢？我愛妳......那麼的愛著妳......妳是我最愛的人、是我的唯一。」

「愛我？妳傷害我身邊所有的人，妳愛的跟本是妳自己，Go away！」

這時那個人抱住頭大叫，一陣藍光突然從她身上竄出，割斷了Anna腳上冰銬，Anna像看到機會似的瘋狂朝外面跑，希望自己能脫離這個地方、離開那女人的身邊，跑著跑著Anna終於看見了一線曙光，她隨著光的方向加快速度跑了出去，慌亂的到處張望，發現四周是一片暗藍色的汪洋大海，連一個能逃離的路線都沒有。

身後傳來一次又一次的腳步聲與呼喊聲，那些聲音正逐漸逼近她，此刻危及的情況不容許再三猶豫了，她鼓起勇氣躍身一跳潛入海裡，看著海面上那個女人的倒影與自己越來越遠，她閉上雙眼笑了，心想這一切終於結束了。

於是，她漸漸的沉入海裡，吐出最後一口氣。

//

這是什麼！？

從夢裡醒來的Anna從床上彈了起來，她摸著微濕的臉龐，自己的心像被無數的針扎著，一直隱隱作痛。

面對這個不知所云的夢境，Anna深感疑惑，可是心裡有個聲音告訴自己，這個夢境跟她脫不了關係，而夢中的那個女人與Elsa一定有某種關聯。

「Elsa？」一想起Elsa，Anna轉頭看看四周，發現房間裡只有她一個人，不知道為何Anna總覺得剛剛的夢是一種警告，她擔心Elsa出事又害怕她們之間再次出現隔閡，她飛快從床上下來，決定去尋找Elsa。

夜晚的長廊特別安靜，四周只有牆上微弱的燭光，Anna拿著燭台往書房前近，路途中她依稀聽見一陣「悉悉窣窣」的聲音，為了不讓說話的主人察覺到，於是她一邊小心翼翼走著一邊張大耳朵聆聽。

走了一段路後，她發現聲音的方向竟與書房的路一樣，而聲音的主人是一個她非常熟悉的人，那正是她的姐姐「Elsa」的聲音，只是她非常不解這麼晚Elsa是在跟誰說話？以及從頭到尾說話的聲音好像只有Elsa一個，聽起來沒有夾雜其他聲音。

恰巧當Anna走到門前時，一聲巨響從裡頭傳出來，她嚇了一下，慌亂的打開門，大喊著Elsa的名字並掃視整個空間，卻發現就只有Elsa一個人，而Elsa正站在書桌前，雙手撐在桌上，轉過頭一臉驚恐的看著自己，外加地板上還有一張倒臥的椅子。

「Anna？怎麼了？」我驚訝Anna的到來，看著她扶著門框，氣喘吁吁的樣子。

「呼—呼—Elsa，剛剛只有妳一個人嗎？」

「嗯！」我不敢告訴她這裡其實還有第三個人，而且那個人正一直盯著她看。

「是嗎？ 那我怎麼聽到妳在講話？」

「呃—可能是我在自言自語吧？一個人批改這些公文有些無聊，呵呵。」我越講越尷尬，這些話連我自己都不相信，更何況是眼前的Anna，只見她微瞇著眼，一臉狐疑的看著我，試探的問著：「批改到這麼激動？」

「對！因為Rapunzel表姐要來了！」我立刻把桌上的公文攤在Anna眼前，這是一份來自柯洛那王國的公文，上面正寫著「親愛的表妹們，我要去找妳們玩啦！Rapunzel」屬名的旁邊還附上一個吻痕。

「什麼！？她要來了？哪時後？」Anna衝上前快速掃過這份公文，確定內容屬實後，興奮的看著我，嘴巴的裂痕都快到太陽穴了。

「嗯—應該是明天會到。」

「Oh！Yes！」Anna像隻兔子蹦蹦跳跳，看起來似乎忘記剛剛的事情，我心裡不免鬆了一口氣，順便餘光瞄向一旁，Elsa依舊站在那裡，哀戚的看著Anna。

明明表姐要來的事情讓我很開心，可是我卻一點也笑不出來，一股酸澀感流入我的心裡，這下我終於肯定我的心情會被Elsa影響到。

讓我不禁想像以後的我們......

是不是吵架了？

是不是討厭著對方？

是不是分道揚鑣了？

越想我的心情就越差，我忍不住一把抱住眼前的Anna，感受著那比我嬌小的身軀所散發的溫暖，心裡也跟著暖烘烘的。

會不會以後我再也無法感受到了？

「Elsa？怎麼了？」Anna一邊輕拍著一邊順著我的背，試圖讓我的情緒穩定下來。

我抬起頭、擤了一下鼻子，淚眼汪汪的看著Anna說：「我們永遠不要再分開好不好？」

「Elsa，妳今天真的很奇怪，到底發生了什麼事？」

「我只是覺得一陣慌，我害怕搞砸了所有事情。」

「我保證永遠不會，Elsa，不管如何我都會伴在妳身邊，跟妳一起面對所有事，所以像我一樣相信妳自己好嗎？」Anna突然想起了剛剛的夢境，她咬緊下唇，並告誡自己永遠不會讓那天到來，她們一定一輩子都會好好的！

聽完Anna的話，我突然有一股信心，相信只要Anna在一切都會變的不一樣了！果然Anna是我的小太陽，一想到這我又忍不住再抱了一次。

「唔—不過呢—妳現在要跟我回房，妳處裡太久了。」

「噢，好吧。」想著明天又要起一大早了，在離去前我往剛剛Elsa站的位置一看，發現她早已消失了。

一路上Anna就任由我這樣抱著，她半背半拖的拉著我走，兩個人搖搖晃晃回到房間，雖然Anna不曾再問我一句話，可是我知道她一定很擔心。

回房後，我們兩躺在浩大的床上，我側身看著Anna躺在那呼呼大睡，身體呈大字型的睡姿，我一邊摳著她的掌心一邊回想起剛剛在書房裡的對話。

//

三十分鐘前—

這是另一個我！？

我啞然地看著面前的Elsa，雖然感覺她的髮色比我淡了一些，長的更為成熟了，而她的出現真真切切影響到我，我能感受到體內的魔力似乎在回應她，所以我能肯定這個人也是我。

對於她的到來與口中的求救信號，我一頭霧水，完全毫無思緒，我不解的問著她：「這是怎麼回事？為什麼妳會在這裡？」

「我是從未來過來的。」

Elsa—拜託妳一定要救救Anna！

這句話的意思是......

想起剛剛Elsa說的話，我著急的問：「未來？未來的Anna發生了什麼事嗎？」

Elsa的眼色黯淡了一下，她點了頭說：「所以妳必須阻止未來的事情，否則在不久後Anna會永久離開妳。」

怎麼會？我們好不容易打開心房了，終於可以過著以前的生活，為什麼Anna會離開我？

所以妳才會這麼悲傷嗎？

聽著Elsa的話，心中隱隱作痛、傳來一陣又一陣的苦，這個消息來得實在太過突然、太過震驚了，我茫然問著眼前的人：「怎麼會這樣？那我要怎麼做？」

「現在妳只有兩條路可以選擇，一是永遠離開這世界，二是讓Anna成為妳的人。」

「我離開世界？或是讓Anna成為我的人？只有這兩種選擇嗎？」

「是的。」她堅定的看著我點點頭。

「讓Anna成為我的人？這是......」

「沒錯，讓Anna成為妳的愛人、妳的女友、妳的妻子。」

「這太荒唐了，我們是姐妹啊！」

「Elsa，妳很清楚知道妳的魔法因為什麼而控制、因為什麼而強大。」

「我......」

「這一切都是因為Anna不是嗎？因為妳都心底一直有她。」

「夠了...別再說了，我們只是姐妹。」我摀住耳朵，不願意再聽到Elsa的話，身為我自然是最了解我的人，她掀開了我心中的秘密。

「Elsa，別讓恐懼傷害了妳，別再把妳自己封閉起來，否則妳的魔力會再次失控。」

「我知道，可是那Kristoff呢？Anna跟他在一起啊！」

「別管那個馴鹿男了，他的出現就是害慘妳們的罪魁禍首，妳絕對不能讓他接近Anna，否則妳就再也不會見到她了！」

Elsa的激動讓我錯愕，好像聽到了不共戴天的仇人，未來我真的這麼討厭Kristoff嗎？

「是他的錯嗎？那為什麼要我離開世界？」

我隱約從這二選一的問題中嗅出一私端倪，我知道Elsa回到過去一定是為了保護Anna，為了保護Anna「我」什麼事都願意做。

但是，Elsa並沒有正面回答我的問題，只嘆了一口氣，淡然的說：「如果妳選擇離開世界，那麼我會殺了妳、殺了我自己。」

「Anna她—」

「她不會知道的，不是嗎？」

「嗯。」

因為我們都會消除她的記憶，把Elsa從她的腦海裡徹底抹去，讓她永遠都不會記起我。

「所以—妳要選擇哪個？」Elsa在我面前製造出一隻冰刃，緩緩地向我的脖子前進，在快刺向我時停住了，她正在等我的答案。

「我決定......」我站起身想做出最後的抉擇，但一時沒掌握力度，椅子「磅—」一聲倒在地板上，再來就是Anna衝進房裡。

幸好在她進來的那一剎那，冰刃消失了......

//

這一晚我睡的極度不安穩，翻來覆去，直到Anna手一伸往我腦門一打，嘴裡喊著「再給我一塊—我還要吃—不要跟我搶—Elsa—」這才止住我胡思亂想的腦袋。

「連作夢都要跟我搶食物。」我使壞的抬起手往Anna的鼻子上掐了一下，看到她皺了一下臉、不滿意的嚶嗚，我才滿意的鬆開手，漸漸地睡去了。

//

城外的號角響起，Anna興沖沖的跑到門口迎接，看見Rapunzel抱起那團長如瀑布的金髮俏皮的走過來，她立刻衝上前抱起好久不見的表姐，我從窗戶看見了這溫馨的一幕，緩緩的朝門口走去。

我一到現場就發現兩個人已經熱絡到不行，吱吱喳喳的像兩隻小麻雀，Anna一看到我就高舉著手示意我趕快過來，而Rapunzel卻像是發現了什麼，趣味的笑著。

「好久不見了，表姐。」

「是真的好久不見了，Elsa，嗯—還有Elsa啊。」Rapunzel俏皮的歪著頭，從我的身後看過去，像是發現了什麼驚奇的事，意味深長地看著我。

「怎麼了？在看什麼呢？」Anna好奇的問了Rapunzel，側頭過去一看。

「嗯—我在看Elsa身後的小貓咪，一隻金色長毛、帶著藍瞳的貓，長的可真像Elsa呢！」

「真的嗎！？在哪裡！？我怎麼沒看到？」

「啊—那大概是跑走了，是吧？Elsa。」

「對，跑走了。」看著那雙不懷好意的眼睛，以及嘴唇上神秘的笑容，我冒著冷汗，覺得大事不妙了，她一定發現到Elsa的存在！

Anna悶悶不樂的說：「嗚—虧我還想養她，Elsa，我們可以養她吧？」

「當然可以。」

我心不在焉的回答著Anna的問題，一邊偷瞄著表姐的動作，發現她一直往我身後的方向看過去，每看一次我就坐立難安一次。

我心裡暗罵著Elsa，雖然Anna很可愛，但要看也要躲好一點啊！

這下麻煩大了吧！


	4. 第三章－我的姐姐戀愛了！？

在Rapunzel不懷好意的眼神下，我終於忍不住站了起來說：「我去廚房那看看東西好了沒。」說完就快步逃離現場了。

Anna看著我離去的背影，托著下巴，悶悶的跟一旁的Rapunzel說：「Elsa......最近真的有點奇怪。」這句話直接點燃了Rapunzel的好奇心，她裝作姐姐一樣關心表妹們的生活，但實際上是想探聽一下消息，忍不住問道：「哦？怎麼了？」

也許是想有個抒發的場所，Anna不疑有她，緩緩說出昨天的經過。

「昨天我們去一家甜點店，我敢確定Elsa一定跟老闆娘很熟，但是她卻不跟我說來過這裡。」

「或許她們真的第一次見面？」

「才怪，她們兩個人就在我面前眉來眼去的！那眼神絕對不是第一次見面。」

Rapunzel隨意的說著：「那可是真奇怪呢—」但其實她正在觀察Anna臉上的表情，那一臉憤恨不平的樣子，好像見不得自己的姐姐跟其他人很好？

但Anna一點都沒聽到表姐說的話，只想一股腦宣洩出自己的心情，又繼續說著：「而且昨晚我去書房時，明明就有聽見她說話的聲音，可是衝進去卻發現只有她一個人，她說她在自言自語，可是這麼多年來Elsa根本沒有這個習慣。」

「如果不是自言自語的話——那就是有人在書房囉？然後在妳進來的時候躲起來了？」

Rapunzel試著推敲出一套邏輯，但Anna沒想到接下來的話卻引領她進入另一個新世界。

「那會是誰！？」

「嗯—也許是老闆娘？」

「為什麼Elsa要躲藏她！？」

「可能是在幽會吧，不小心被妳發現到了。」

「幽會！？妳是指她們在交往嗎？」

「也許吧。」

「What！？Elsa喜歡女生嗎？」Anna睜大眼睛看著眼前的人，她從來沒想過自己的姐姐會喜歡女生，也許在這個男女應當在一起的普世價值下，她從來沒想過兩個女生或兩個男生是可以在一起的，Rapunzel的話在Anna心中掀起了一陣波瀾。

「說不定Elsa就喜歡女生，妳有看到她跟哪個男生好過嗎？」

「沒有......可是她之前都一直關在房裡，也不能這麼快下定論，不是嗎？」

Rapunzel站起來走到Anna身邊，俯身貼近在她的耳邊，悄悄的說：「No———Elsa身上傳出一股姬味，我敢肯定她一定喜歡女生。」

Anna初次聽見這個奇特的名詞，她不確定是不是柯洛那王國的用語，歪著頭問著：「姬味？這是一種味道嗎？」Anna回想了Elsa身上的味道，她依稀記得是一種清冷的花香味，她驚訝著難不成這味道就是姬味嗎？

「這不是重點啦！假如Elsa真的喜歡女生，妳可以接受嗎？Anna。」

「那當然了！她是我姐姐，不管她怎樣我都會接受！」Anna拍了自己的胸口，信誓坦坦的保證。

「接受？發生什麼事嗎？」我站在她們面前疑問著，手裡端著一盤昨天剩下的巧克力，剛才在不遠處時，我看到Anna一臉苦惱思索著，彷彿是碰上一題難解的數學，而Rapunzel就站在一旁悠閒的看著她，感覺到她們兩個趁我不在時，正激烈的討論什麼話題，連我走過來都沒發現到。

「Elsa！我......」正當Anna想說什麼時，Rapunzel卻抓住她的手，用眼神示意說「讓我來」，令我意外的是Anna這從小不安分的個性，在接收到暗示後，竟乖乖的在一旁安靜的等著。

看著她們之間眼神的交流，我心裡有些不舒服，好像Rapunzel才是她的姐姐一樣，好像Rapunzel才是她能依靠的人。

「Anna，怎麼了？」我沉著聲音問著Anna，想盡量平穩的把裝著巧克力的盤子放在桌面上，但在放上去的那一剎那，我的手不由自主地抖了一下，「噹啷—」一聲盤子與桌面的碰撞聲，不禁洩漏出我浮動的心情。

「Elsa......」

「Rapunzel，我只想聽Anna告訴我。」

我遏止住Rapunzel想開口的話，我想我臉上的表情一定很差，至於為什麼我會知道呢？因為她們兩個正一副不可思議的表情看著我，讓我驚覺到方才的話是多麼咄咄逼人。

「抱歉，Anna、Rapunzel......我剛剛—真的很抱歉，我不知道我怎麼了，我......」我不知道要怎麼解釋這一切，自從看到了另一個我後，感覺這一切都亂了套，那兩個選擇不時在我耳邊迴盪......

現在妳只有兩條路可以選擇，一是永遠離開這世界，二是讓Anna成為妳的人。

「It's okay. 一切都會沒事的，不要擔心好嗎？Elsa。」在我苦惱的時候，Anna走到我旁邊，手放在我的肩膀上搓揉，彷彿在撫慰著我不安的情緒。

肩膀上柔和的觸感確實減緩了我的情緒，我一抬頭才發現Anna那雙溫柔而肯定的眼神，讓我忍不住想把一切傾口而出：「Anna，我——」

「Suprise！Anna我來了！」Kristoff的話打斷了我，他跟Sven大搖大擺的走進來，他們身上還附著了一些雪，看起來是剛從北山下來，他刷了一下還殘留在身上的積雪，Sven兩隻大眼睛張呀張，掃了大廳裡的人們一眼，像是懂了這一切，牠用嘴巴推了推Kristoff，可惜這大個卻不以為意拐了Sven的脖子一下，一點眼力都沒有。

「嗨—Kristoff。」Anna尷尬的笑了一下，心裡覺得他來的真不是時候。

「Oh—沒想到今天來了個生面孔，Anna，這位是？」

Anna不安的看了我一眼，我拍了幾下放在我肩上的手，表示我自己沒事，但Anna還是十分憂心地看著我，而被冷落的Kristoff這時才有警覺自己似乎來的時間點不對，搔著頭說：「呵呵—看來我來的不是時候？」

被夾在這尷尬的氣氛的Anna，支支吾吾的說著：「等等！Kristoff—我—」

「你好，我是Rapunzel，是Anna跟Elsa的表姐。」Rapunzel開朗的對Kristoff打了聲招呼，讓現場尷尬的氣氛稍微緩了一些，Anna感激的看了表姐一眼，感謝她幫忙解圍。

而這一個眼神又被我捕捉到了，老實說我心裡覺得有些堵，但好不容易緩和的氣氛不能再被我的怪異打破了，我轉過頭禮貌的對Kristoff微笑，仰起標準45度的嘴角，擺出最恰當的表情，扮演好一個歡迎賓客的主人。

「我們昨天買了一堆巧克力，有些吃不完，你也一起過來幫忙吃吧。」

「哈哈，沒問題！吃不完包準給我就對了。」也許男人就是這麼粗枝大葉的生物，馬上就能把剛剛尷尬的氣氛淡忘，他轉過對Sven說：「你就在外面等一會吧，也許等等Olaf看到你會很開心的。」Sven像是聽的懂人話般回應了一聲，之後默默地走出去閒晃。

Kristoff晃著身體，大步朝著我們走過來，他一屁股就坐在Anna旁邊的位子，夾雜在我跟Anna的中間，而我左邊坐著Rapunzel，至於Anna......她離我好遠，我癟癟嘴拿起叉子用力的插起一塊巧克力，這是我第一次感覺到巧克力原來也可以這麼索然無味。

「說起來你們在一起多久了啊？」Rapunzel好奇的問著。

「嗯—大概一年多了吧。」Anna思考了一下，一邊數著手指頭，對這答案並不是很肯定。

「哇嗚！那也有些時間啦！快說說你們是怎麼認識的。」

Kristoff作勢清了一下喉嚨，迫不及待說出當年的往事：「咳咳—這讓我來說吧！當初我們是在Oaken的店相遇的，那時候颳起了超大的暴風雪......」

Rapunzel發亮著眼睛，津津有味的聽著，而我默不作聲在一旁聆聽，雖然之前早就從Anna的口中聽說了，如今換個人說也是換個滋味。

不過Kristoff在說起逃脫狼群、避開棉花糖攻擊時，還特別誇耀了Anna一番，說她是難得一見英勇的女生。

Anna在聽見這些讚美後，樂得跟什麼一樣，偶爾還跟Kristoff一搭一唱，臉上溢出幸福的信息，活脫脫是個戀愛中的女人。

「愛情」一直是Girl's Talk中萬年經典話題之一，一群女生總愛吱吱喳喳討論著心儀的對象，這是我曾在小說中看到過的情節，原本我以為這一切離我很遙遠，沒想到此刻就在我面前上演著，聽著他們一來一往的談話，聽著我不曾參與過的生活，這樣無法融入的氣氛讓我有些坐立難安。

也許是我毛躁的心情被Rapunzel發現了，她立刻話題一轉來到我身上。

「Elsa，那妳呢？」Rapunzel微瞇著眼看我。

「我？」

「是啊，妳沒有喜歡的人嗎？」

這句話一出，我感受除了表姐熱切的眼神之外，還有另外兩道視線，他們三個人正盯著我看。

「我沒——呃—有。」

這感覺是！？

我用餘光往旁邊一看，果然看到了Elsa站在那，同時我也發現到表姐的眼光往旁邊看去，她對我眨眨眼，意味深長地笑著，宛如在告訴我說「被我抓到了吧——」。

「到底是有？還是沒有？」Anna迫切的問著我，全神貫注的盯著我看，空氣中宛如被凝結了，沉靜到令人慌亂。

「有！！！」這聲響亮的回應，讓我無顏面對眼前三人，直接想挖地洞逃走，我暗自在心裡罵著Elsa，往旁邊狠狠一瞪。

「Elsa，能說說妳喜歡的人嗎？」Anna摳著手指、眼神閃爍，小心翼翼的問著我。

「我——」要怎麼說出口？

「嗯—還是昨晚在書房的是妳的秘密情人？」Rapunzel故意揚起聲調，一字一字清楚的講著，好怕在場的人聽不清楚。

「咦？昨晚？我錯過了什麼嗎？」現場唯一不知情的恐怕只有Kristoff了，為了怕Anna跟表姐「好心」的幫我解釋，造成整個事情越描越黑，不如我直接一刀兩斷。

於是，我深吸了一口氣，再緩緩的吐出，做好十足的心理準備，開口說：「昨晚房裡真的只有我一個人。」以及還有一個靈。

嚴格說起來我並沒有說謊，因為昨晚在書房裡的人類是真的只有我一個，那個Elsa像是用魔法聚集起來的靈體，呈半透明的樣子，身上的魔法十分微弱，虛幻飄渺、若有似無，像是隨時會消失的存在。

「所以妳喜歡的她是怎樣的人？」

「Anna......」我看著她誓死也不罷休的態度，知道如果我不說出口，恐怕是要鬧上好一陣子了，只好無奈的嘆了一口氣，鬆口說出那個人的樣子：「她是一個很棒的人。」

「她有多棒？」

「她像朝陽一樣活潑、開朗並溫暖著我，偶爾耍耍小性子來勾起我的注意力，她是這世界上最相信我的人，我無法想像沒有她的生活，就像魚無水又怎可能存活，對我來說，她很重要......她是我的寶物。」

在講這串話的中間我一直不敢看向Anna，直到話尾時我撇了她一眼，發現她正盯著我看，臉上是我讀不出的情緒，是五味雜陳？

我竟然開始渴望在Anna臉上看見嫉妒兩個字。

因為Elsa的出現，我分不清這究竟是她的心情？還是我的心情？

「Elsa，這是我第一次看見妳這種表情。」

「哪種表情？」我有些不解Kristoff的話，我下意識摸了自己的臉頰，一股溫熱傳到掌心。

「像是戀愛中女人的表情。」

「沒錯，妳真的戀愛了，Elsa。」

聽完Anna與Rapunzel的話後，我才發覺自己的心跳正劇烈的跳著，這強烈的心情讓我說不上任何一句，下意識又覺得是Elsa在作怪，但當我再看她一眼時，我徹底發矇了......

Elsa依舊站在那裡，靜靜的看著Anna，彷彿藉由現在的Anna來思念未來的Anna。

這時我突然想起來了，每次看到Elsa時，她總是一副憂傷的表情，渾身都散發出陰暗的氣息。

然而一個難過的人，是要如何傳遞戀愛的心情給我？

一個沉浸在回憶的人，又豈會讓我臉紅心跳？

這下我終於明白了......

原來......這感情是我的。

原來......我喜歡的是Anna。

原來......我把Anna當成一個女人看待而非作為妹妹。

我望向Elsa，想告訴她我做好抉擇了。

Elsa卻只是點點頭便離開了，她知道自己最終的選擇，因為我們是最瞭解彼此的人。


	5. 第四章－告白

我聽完Anna與Rapunzel的話不免乾笑了一下，拿起桌上的茶杯，嘴唇輕輕在杯緣上抿了一口，眼神暗沉沉的往桌面上盯著，眼前這三人的視線讓我有些坐立難安，眼神不停閃爍，連拿著茶杯的手指都不自覺的顫抖，好似一個正等待著盤問的犯人，然而在這三股視線中，最為熾熱、最讓我慌張的還是來自於正前方的位置——那是Anna的所在地。

「Elsa—」終於，一股聲音打破了這窒息的氛圍，我滿心感激的看向聲音的來源，期待著Rapunzel解救我現在的處境，可是當她講出下一句話時，我早該知道的！千不該萬不該相信這搗亂的表姐能夠救我，她只要能安安分分的不說話就謝天謝地了！

「那妳告白了嗎？」

我聽見這句話驚呼了一下：「什麼！？」發現茶杯裡的水面更加晃動了，我趕緊把它放在桌上，深怕一不小心我就會再被表姐的驚人之語嚇到而濺灑出來，但可惜的是……在放在桌面上時，我的手又不自覺晃了一下，沒想到我最不想發生的事已經發生了，微微嘆了一口氣，拿起手巾擦拭那攤茶漬。

「喜歡接下來就告白，這不是天經地義的事情嗎？」

「……好像也是，呵呵。」告白！？這太強人所難了吧！我才剛剛察覺到自己的心意，就已經要說出口了嘛！？

不過，這一席話不禁讓我在腦海裡幻想著「告白」的場景，我盛裝打扮穿著一襲新的禮服，手上捧著一束玫瑰花站在Anna面前，對她傾訴自己的感情，不願再做普通的姐妹，想要當彼此最親密的對象，想跟她一輩子都在一起……

Anna……她會願意嗎？

我用力搖了幾下腦袋，想把腦裡的幻想打消，也許這動作太過突如其來，Anna看著我擔心的問著：「Elsa，你還好嗎？」

「沒事，只是我覺得告白太早了，我還沒做好準備。而且……對方說不定會拒絕我。」我苦笑著，搶奪自己的妹妹、破壞妹妹的感情或與妹妹共組家庭，哪一件不是能輕易達成的事情，況且她和Kristoff的感情如此親密，縱使我想在一起，也不能夠這麼自私的強加註感情在她身上，這對她不公平不是嗎？

「不會的，Elsa這麼優秀，是誰都會喜歡上妳。」

「任誰都會喜歡上我……？」我茫然地看著眼前信誓坦坦的人，好像看見了一絲光芒，她的存在永遠都是我的光芒，照耀著我的世界，因為她的一顰一笑灌溉了我的生活，讓我的世界充滿生機。

「對！我保證，沒有人會討厭妳的，我不會允許這種事發生，就算有也是他們的眼光有問題，哼！」Anna講到最後還自顧自地生起氣，看得我好笑又感動，甜滋滋的喜悅襲上了心頭，這太過黏膩的滋味，我好喜歡。

「謝—」

「Anna，妳也太誇張了吧，哈哈哈哈—」原來，不只我覺得好笑，也惹來一旁Kristoff的笑聲，他的大手掌在Anna的腦袋瓜上搓揉了幾下，安撫著Anna高昂的情緒，但這舉動卻看得我一陣不舒服。

但這狂肆的笑聲直惹的Anna不爽，她舉起一旁的叉子，惡狠狠的看向他，帶著威脅的語氣說：「Kristoff，難不成你討厭Elsa！？」

Kristoff往後傾身避免那隻危險的叉子，雙手不停揮舞，慌張的對Anna澄清：「不、不，絕對沒有，我也很喜歡Elsa，不過我更喜歡妳。」

突發的一句真心話消彌了Anna方才不愉快的心情，她嬌羞的拐了一下那結實的腰腹，兩個就像情竇初開的小情侶，太過登對而讓人眼紅。

Anna看起來真的很幸福，我要剝奪這一切嗎？

我往側邊看去，果然那和樂的樣子Elsa也看在眼裡，為什麼我沒追她呢？我想一定是不願打破這一切，想好好守護眼前的人們，她的開心便是我的開心，即使我的心願注定成枉然，那也無所謂，我只要Anna快樂就好。

『是嗎？這是妳要的？看著Anna被其他人佔有。』一股輕蔑的聲音竄出，高傲又狂妄的語氣，聽起來是個十分傲慢的人。

誰！？

恐懼感隨著這聲音的到來洋淌而出，宛如召喚了什麼十分邪惡的生物出來，未知的徬徨不停在心中脹大，我赫然往Elsa的方向看去，想知道她是不是知情什麼，可她卻一臉驚恐地看著我，啞然地摀住張大的嘴巴。

「Elsa！！！」

「什麼？」

「發生什麼事了？」

我們三人都被Rapunzel巨大的聲響嚇到，她一臉凝重地盯著我，不似平常嬉鬧的表情，這是我第一次看見不苟言笑的表姐，此刻的她讓我心驚膽跳，表姐是不是看到了什麼？這一切未免太過巧合。

然而剛剛嚴肅的表情卻一掃而空，取而代之的是平常嘻笑的神情，好像剛剛的一切都是錯覺，表姐像是在打個小算盤，故帶玄機的說：「啊—不好意思嚇到你們了，我剛剛突然想到，也許我們可以幫Elsa來個特訓。」

「特訓！？」Anna不解的問著。

「嗯—沒錯，名稱就叫『Elsa幸福大作戰』好了。」表姐一臉驕傲，宛如自己制定出一個超完美計畫，但一股涼意從我背脊攀升，我吞了一口口水，打從心底覺得事情不妙了。

「既然Elsa對自己的戀愛這麼沒信心，那麼我們就當狗頭軍師幫她一把吧！完完整整把我們的戀愛技巧傳授給Elsa。」

「這！？我不是說暫緩一下嗎？」

「嗯—確實需要呢！否則Elsa這麼磨跡，本來可以追到的都跑了。」

「等等！妳們……」

她們兩個就這樣一來一往，完全無視我的話，連一句都搭不上，此時我終於知道沒有人權是怎麼樣了，被迫吞下這兩個人的計畫，欲哭無淚啊我，嗚……

「不過，這恐怕需要Anna妳的協助了。」

「嗯？」

「身為Elsa最親近的人，她對妳練習應該會感覺比較自在。」

「對我練習？」

「是啊，從現在起妳就是她的導師了，妳要教會她如何談戀愛，手把手的教會她這一切，Anna老師——」

什麼！？要Anna教我？這太過荒謬了吧，戀愛不就是那點小事嗎？我怎麼可能不會。

「能不能消停一下，我不需要Anna教我，我自己就會了。」

但這些話卻引來這兩人狐疑的眼神，透露出「Are u sure?」的疑問。

「那不然妳跟Anna告白看看。」

「哈？」

「算是一個小測驗，如果講得不錯那我們剛剛說的都不算數了，如何？這不難吧？Elsa。」

「這——」

「嗯？剛剛不是有人說自己很——會嗎？」Rapunzel似笑非笑地看著我，期待一條大魚上鉤，上演一齣姐妹深情的好戲，我當然知道這是赤裸裸的挑釁，正常來說我大可不必理會這無聊的鬧劇，直接離席就好，到時候Anna反而會跑來跟我道歉，說自己剛剛的玩笑太過火。

可是我猶豫了，跟Anna告白卻讓我心動了，也許我可以借此試探她的反應？反正無論如何我都是這場鬧劇的「受害者」，完完全全站得住腳。

於是，我點點頭，答應這無理的要求，跨步走去Anna的身邊，牽起她的手，也許連Anna本人都意料不到我會答應，她現在看起來反倒像是慌亂的小動物，我感受到那雙小手正緩慢的施力，想趁我不注意抽出來，但事到如今怎能讓Anna臨陣脫逃呢？

我加壓了一些力道，緊緊扣住那不安分的手，利用身高的優勢往我的方向一拉，Anna又靠近了一些，我將她的手貼在胸口，要她感受那顆為她跳動的心臟，另一方面，我情不自禁攬住她軟嫩的腰，在這如此微妙的距離，我們感受著彼此的氣息。

「Elsa……太近了……」Anna扭捏的說道，臉上如撲上一層粉色的腮紅，這是我第一次看見Anna害羞的模樣，年輕的肌膚、羞怯不安的眼神又配上可愛的小雀斑，有什麼東西在我的心中悄然被開啟。

「噓——」我在Anna的唇上輕點了一下，堵住她的話。

「Anna，我不確定自己何時喜歡上妳，只知道當我回過神時，我的世界就只剩下妳，對我而言，妳是那無可取代的人，是我心中的唯一，我們永遠不要再分離，我們之間的房門永遠不再關上，它永遠會為了妳敞開。我還想跟妳共組家庭，將來生一打孩子吧，一定會很歡樂的，妳願意跟我在一起嗎？」

看見Anna的臉如滴血般的紅潤，我勝券在握，知道Anna一定動心了，可是實際上卻出乎我的意料之外，她推開了我，斬釘截鐵地拒絕：「Elsa……不行！」

我驚慌失措地問著：「不行？為什麼？」剛剛美好的氣氛、動人的告白詞，照理來說應該是完美無瑕的啊！怎麼會被拒絕呢！？

「Elsa是笨蛋。」Anna說完這一句便跑走了，留下一頭霧水的我與其他兩個嗑瓜子的人。

「看來失敗了呢，沒想到某人的戀愛智商這麼弱，噗哈哈哈——！」Rapunzel毫不留情地取笑我，而一旁的Kristoff表示深感同情，但嘴角卻不停在抽蓄。

被Anna拒絕就已經夠難受了，沒想到還要被這兩個湊熱鬧的恥笑，堂堂一國女王豈能接受這麼沒面子，我自暴自棄的鬧著彆扭說：「算了，你們笑吧，笑死你們好了。」

即便我講完，這樣的笑聲依舊持續了好一陣子，我的顏面不僅蕩然無存，還被人用刷子刮了好幾層下來，我拋開皇室應有的禮儀，惡狠狠的威脅他們不准再笑了。

「再讓我看見一顆牙齒，我就叫棉花糖把你們丟出去。」

Rapunzel跟Kristoff相視一看，知道惹過火是真的會倒大楣。

「剛剛的告白真的這麼差勁？」我揉揉微疼的眉頭，依舊對剛剛的拒絕耿耿於懷。

Kristoff搖搖頭說：「不，其實我覺得挺不錯的，深情又霸氣。」

「嘛——有種真不愧是女王陛下的感嘆吧。」

表姐那無厘頭的回覆，我一點都不想追尋，但聽完兩人的說法，如我猜想的一樣整段話應該是不差，想不到Anna卻拒絕了……真是百思不得其解。

「那你們說，為什麼Anna拒絕了？」

眼前的兩人相繼搖搖頭，表示自己都不知道。

「不知道，這恐怕只有當事人才會知道。」

「什麼！？意思是要我去問嗎？」

Rapunzel點點頭，給了我一個「加油」的手勢之後，拍拍屁股走人了，只留下我與Kristoff在那乾瞪眼。

//

Anna飛奔到自己房間後，立刻關上房門，倚靠著門癱軟在地板上，她的手貼在滾燙的臉頰上，想藉此降些溫度，但一回想起剛剛Elsa赤裸的告白，一字一句強而有力的打在心上，她知道臉上的溫度又攀升了。

除此之外，震耳欲聾的心跳聲在耳膜上鼓譟，不論Anna怎麼深呼吸，想平靜自己的心情，可是心臟依舊不聽使喚，混亂的跳動著。

她只好捲曲身子，緊抱住那滾燙的身體，可是卻發現衣服上藏有一個不屬於自己的味道，這股熟悉的冷香，一定是出自某人身上，她羞憤的暗罵：「笨蛋。」

但下一步Anna把自己抱的更近了，清冷的味道在鼻間裡環繞，久久不曾散去。

真是令人安心的味道。

Anna迷迷糊糊地在心裡想著。


	6. 第五章－前兆

在草草把Kristoff送走後，聽見Kai回報說殿下已回房休息，於是我獨自來到Anna房間的門口，敲了幾下門板，但空氣中只剩下寂靜，我試圖又敲了幾下，擔心的問：「Anna？妳在裡面嗎？」

可是依舊毫無音訊，原來敲著一扇不會回應的門究竟有多難受，我直到這一刻才體會到Anna以前的心情，可是這似乎遠比不上我之前的殘忍，那麼多年的光陰該如何熬過？而我有這樣的勇氣嗎……？

如果Anna不是我的妹妹，我會變成怎樣呢？

我能夠這麼簡單接受這一切嗎？接受自己、接受詛咒……

還是永遠關在象牙塔裡？

我不禁黯然的想著。

我的手貼在門上靜靜的感覺著另一邊的動靜，這是那些年養成的習慣，每當敲門聲響起時，我總是躲在門後，像這樣感受著另一側，即使手掌僅能觸及到冰冷的溫度，但至少我知道對面有個人在等我，不管多久始終如出一轍，她的存在是我溫暖的源頭，帶給我除了寒冷之外的溫度。

我的頭倚靠在冰冷的門板上，對著裡面懇求說：「Anna，拜託……」回答我……

但過了好一陣子，始終一點聲響都沒有，我便灰心的轉身離去，當腳跨出去那一步時，「喀—」房門打開了，站在門口的人除了她是不可能有其他人選，Anna一臉睡眼惺忪的模樣，打著哈欠問我：「嗯？Elsa？」

「抱歉，我吵醒妳了嗎？」

Anna搖搖頭，想努力趕走瞌睡蟲，但卻頻頻打著哈欠，看見Anna這個狀態我知道自己已吵醒她的美夢，我揪住裙襬，略帶抱歉的說：「明天我再過來好了，天色太晚。」

不過，有雙溫暖的手覆蓋上來，輕易撫平了正過分用力的手，Anna溫柔的對我說：「沒關係，我聽著。」那微笑如黃昏般烈紅的夕陽，不張妄的耀眼，一切都是這麼的恰好。

「嗯……只是有點擔心妳跑開，還有這個……」我舉起藏在一旁的枕頭，使它遮住我半張臉，上頭透出一雙期望的光輝，像個既期待又害怕受傷害的可愛動物，但傷害從不在我身上發生過，更準確的說是Anna不可能帶給我傷害的。

果然，我這個請求馬上就惹來Anna「噗嗤」的笑聲，她牽起我的手進入房間，這是我們兒時同睡的那間房，看著那張不算大的床，這空間似乎太過空虛冷清，有時候我猜想她應該是在等我回去，可是我始終從未提起過這事，因為這間房除了我們歡笑的聲音外，還有至今我仍無法釋懷的回憶。

就這樣我一直沒開口，Anna也隻字未提起過，一直到現在……

我隨著Anna躺上那張床，與她肩並肩靠著，這範圍對於兩個成年人的身體來說，實在太過狹隘，但卻莫名感到心安，看著許久不見的天花板，我先想到的不是那次意外，而是我們一起堆雪人的影像，這代表我逐漸在戰勝恐懼吧？

「Elsa好久沒來了吧。」耳邊傳來Anna的話語。

我輕聲回應著：「嗯，很令人懷念。」

「我們改天在城堡裡玩雪吧，就像那時候，好嗎？」

「好，就像那時候一樣，不過一定要等Kai跟Gerda他們離開後，不然一定會被碎碎念上好一陣子。」

一想起他們無奈的口吻，我跟Anna不約而同笑出聲來了，從小他們便看著我們長大，宛如親人般的存在，一直不停照顧我們，並協助艾倫戴爾大大小小的事務。

又安靜了好一會，我鼓起那許久不見的「勇氣」，開口問道：「Anna……敲門是什麼感覺？」

但過了幾分鐘旁邊都沒傳來一絲聲響，正當我覺得Anna又再次踏入夢鄉時，黑暗中傳來Anna的聲音：「期待又難過吧……每當我敲完後，看到門縫閃過的黑影，我知道妳就在門的另一旁，我相信妳是在乎我的，只是有什麼理由讓妳避開我。但我不想要妳對此感到自責，因為我知道妳遠比我更加難受，至少我還可以在外頭呼吸新鮮空氣，而妳一直關在門裡，所以一定、一定比我更加難受，我始終不曾怪過妳，Elsa……」

「Anna……我……很抱歉。」聽完Anna的回答我不知道要說什麼，我只知道沒有一個人要被迫接受這樣的對待，在我心中一直保有對Anna的虧欠，在人生最重要的時刻，我給予的回覆都是一扇深鎖的大門，一個椎心刺骨的回應。

「又來了，我不准妳說抱歉。」Anna抬起身體，手放在我臉上的正前方，我不明白Anna想做什麼，但下一秒「啪—」的一聲，我的腦門被彈了一下，我忍不住發出聲音，這是Anna從未對我做出的舉動。

「對於當初的事，我剛剛懲罰妳了，所以從此一刀兩段，我不允許妳再自責下去了，Elsa。我們好不容易敞開大門，又何必心念著過去，那些都是往事了。」

「謝謝妳，Anna。」我忍不住把頭倚靠過去，臉頰貼在Anna的小腦袋瓜上，在意識模糊之前，我突然想起來了，這原來是太陽的味道，難怪真令人安心，好暖。

夜晚是個能讓人放鬆心情也特別感性的時刻，同時也能輕鬆隱藏一個人的情緒，我看不見Anna的眼角滑落的淚水，看不見她隱忍的表情，睡夢中的我更聽不見她接下來說的這番話。

「小時候我總是做著一個夢，夢到一隻凶狠的狼追著我跑，我好害怕，拼命地逃離野狼的追捕，可是每一次我都被牠抓住，那利爪深深嵌入我的皮膚，血滴染紅了雪白的土地，剎那間我感覺到生命的渺小，下一瞬間我可能就永遠離開了。所以那時候我總是呼喊妳的名字，可是卻不曾看到妳出現過，整個世界只有我與那批狼，一次又一次我在夢中驚醒，小時候爸媽總會被我的尖叫聲嚇醒，他們說著老套的笑話哄我入眠，但隨著次數的增加，我能做到安穩的醒來，我長大了，對吧……」

Anna擦拭眼眶的淚水，轉過身看著睡夢中的我，狠狠抱緊住自己的姐姐，嚶嗚的說著一句話：「所以別離開我，別讓我找不到妳，Elsa……」

//

夜晚的城堡一點人氣都沒有，整個浩大的空間只有零零星星幾個人，除了回房睡著的兩姐妹、Olaf、Kai與Gerda外，還有一個人與一個靈…….

Rapunzel面如灰土看著眼前的Elsa，她有些生氣，對於這個Elsa做出的決定她十分不能理解。

「妳從未來回來，為什麼不把這麼重要的事跟她們說！？今天妳也看到了吧，Elsa身上帶有一種奇怪的魔法。」Rapunzel回想起今天一行人吃著下午茶的光景，雖然Elsa有一點點奇怪，但她知道Elsa的個性本來就比較傲嬌，所以都不以為意，反正一切都有Anna在。

但……直到她看見Elsa身上透出一種紫紅色的光芒，雖然僅有短短幾秒鐘，可是她能感覺到那是個不祥的存在。

「對，我沒想到她這麼快就出來了，我以為會在四、五年後才發生。」Elsa有些懊惱，難不成自己回到過去，終究無法挽回憾事嗎？

「那個光芒是什麼？為什麼Anna看不到？也看不到妳？」

「我猜只有帶有魔力的人才能夠看見我，所以Elsa、妳與Olaf都能看到我，而一般的普通人是無法察覺到我的存在。」

「所以Anna看不到Elsa身上奇怪的現象嗎？」

「應該是，趁她現在很微弱的時候，就要把她扼殺掉，否則……我會害死Anna的。」Elsa無助地哭著，遮住自己臉，淚水從她的指縫滑落。

「她是誰？她又是什麼？」對於Elsa的話，Rapunzel感到十分震驚，她不敢想像這兩個表妹在未來發生了什麼事，為什麼這個Elsa不惜代價也要回到過去？

「她是我……」

Rapunzel有點不解這句話的意思，她又再次問道：「什麼意思？」

「那個光芒、那個存在是我的一部份，所以她是我。」

「那為什麼妳不把實情跟Elsa說？」

「因為我是Elsa，我知道Elsa會怎麼做，我已經傷害過Anna無數次了，妳覺得我會在知情下，讓自己再次傷害Anna嗎？」

「這……」

「一是永遠離開這世界，二是讓Anna成為妳的人。」

「這是？」

「這是我給Elsa的二選一，表姐……我們都知道Elsa會選擇什麼，不是嗎？」

Rapunzel不發一語，即使她與表妹們僅有短短的幾次相處，但她確信在Elsa心中Anna就是她的唯一，她會為了Anna做出任何一切，不顧自己，只要求Anna平安快樂。

「所以，我只能告誡過去的我，一定要面對自己的心，不可以再次封閉住，去接受妳的魔法是來自對Anna的感情，但我想的太過簡單了，以為這樣就能夠阻止這一切，呵呵。」Elsa苦笑著，臉上看起來十分絕望，她又接續說：「愛是永恆不變，真愛太過純粹與耀眼，但只要參雜了一點恨，那將會醜陋無比。」

「恨？」

「對，我恨Anna，但我更恨我自己。」

Elsa看著眼前呆然的表姐，自嘲的笑了一下，她知道這句話任誰聽到都不可置信，艾倫戴爾美譽之一「姐妹情深的雙女王」，每個人看到這如此堅定、純真的愛都心生羨慕，誰料想的到她們彼此會互相恨著對方？就算有人提起，恐怕也是被當成笑話對待吧？

「Elsa？」一個短短胖胖的小雪人從黑暗中走出，Elsa看見Olaf激動不已，她伸出手想擁抱，卻發現連這個簡單的動作都做不到，她的手穿透Olaf的身體。

「哇！Elsa妳變魔術嗎？怎麼能穿過去？」Olaf像個發現新大陸的小孩，不停的搖晃著樹枝手，在Elsa的身體穿梭，好似永遠玩不膩。

「Olaf……我很開心看到你。」

「噢——Elsa，我們不是每天都看的到嗎？」Olaf天真的問，他一點都沒發覺眼前的Elsa與他熟知的並不相同。

「是啊，之後我們在一起出去玩，去野餐如何？」

聽見Elsa的提議後，Olaf興奮不已，他雀躍地說：「太好了，夏天的陽光一定很棒。」

在一旁的Rapunzel心情非常複雜，眼前和樂融融的樣子，照常裡是令人溫馨，但如今聽完Elsa的話後，Rapunzel只感受到淒涼的氣息。

//

隔日，清晨的朝陽從窗戶灑落至我的臉上，我想轉動自己的身體，但身體卻異常沉重，如同被一顆千斤頂的大石壓住，整個人動彈不得，這迫使我不得不睜開眼睛，好好看清楚是發生何事。

朦朧中我看見一個棕色的鳥巢，心想原來是有鳥在我身上築巢了，難怪會這麼重，但過不久我發現這個鳥巢會動。

不！我身上怎麼可能會有鳥巢！！！

我猛然抬起身體，才知道原來Anna睡一睡爬到我身上了，看著那亂糟糟的頭髮，我哭笑不得。

「Anna，醒醒。」我搖晃Anna的身體，但身上的人卻像冬眠般毫無動靜。

「Anna，要吃早餐囉！」

沒回應。

「Anna，要一起去堆雪人嗎？」

還是沒回應。

「Anna，再睡下去小心被大野狼吃掉哦！」

「哪裡有狼！？」這時Anna突然跳起來，那堅硬的頭殼撞得我下巴生疼，忍不住哀號了一聲，Anna像是被嚇到一樣看著我。

「抱歉，嚇到妳了。」我順著Anna的背脊，一次又一次，好不容易她才穩定下來，飛撲到我的懷裡，悶在裡面說：「哪有人一大早就嚇人的。」

「抱歉，Anna。」

我感覺到自己的腰又被抱得很緊，下方默默傳來一聲「哼」，我不禁失笑著Anna這可愛的舉動，哄著她：「我們先去吃早餐，晚點我交代好一些政務後，下午我陪妳出去玩，好嗎？」

「真的？」懷裡的小腦袋聽到了關鍵字後動了一下，宛如一隻從洞裡探出頭的松鼠。

「真的。」

確認我的回覆後，Anna興沖沖地碰起來，我的下巴又再一次被那顆堅硬的腦袋衝擊，這次撞的我眼眶泛淚。

「啊！Elsa，妳沒事吧？」Anna憂心地看著我。

「沒事……」我揉著遭受二次撞擊的下巴，臉上的五官都糾結在一起。

Anna看著自己的傑作於心不忍，她半趴在我身上，輕輕的在往受傷的地方吹拂，疼的辣痛的地方被一陣陣涼風撫平。

「Anna，沒事了，已經不會痛了。」

微風暫停了，我彎下頭才意識到，我們的之間有多近，她的唇近在咫尺，只要輕輕一動便能貼上，時間如同被凍結住，我們維持這個姿勢好一陣子，這顆暈紅的蘋果太過垂涎，心中的野獸正衝撞著鐵籠，一點一滴撞出裂痕。

「Elsa……」

「Anna……」

我們互叫彼此的名字，有個東西正在心裡膨脹著。

再一點點、再一點點就好……

「Elsa陛下、Anna殿下，妳們起床了嗎？」門外的聲音驚擾了我們，Anna從我身上彈開，這次她終於沒撞上我的下巴，飛快地拿著那件鵝黃色的洋裝衝到屏風後。

我起身拍拍自己的睡衣，盡量穩住剛剛慌亂的心情，對著Gerda說：「起來了。」

「是的，今天的早餐已準備好了。」

「好，我們等等過去。」

聽見門外的腳步聲遠離，我心虛的往屏風那看，Anna異常的安靜，而我也不好多說什麼，只留了一句：「待會見。」便匆匆離開了。


	7. 第六章－魔法菜單

我秉直腰桿像個嚴峻的君王坐在書桌前，桌上灑滿成堆的公文，疊的快比山一樣高，當中包含了人民請願、日常政務及貿易上合作夥伴的例行彙報，但我必須要在中午以前詳閱完畢，因為下午的出遊讓我滿心期盼。

桌面的角落敞開了一本不起眼的小冊子，上面記載了密密麻麻的文字，端正的筆跡、滑順的線條，偶爾附上一張可愛的圓臉圖，看得出書寫的主人十分用心，封面上只手寫上一個名字「Anna」。

「陛下，東方的Chatho王國近期想與您討論東洋貿易之事，過不久他們會委派外交大臣與財經總理前往。」Kai邊說邊把一旁的公文傳遞過來。

「嗯，明天開個朝會吧，把相關人士召集起來。」語畢，我快速掃過那份公文並在角落簽署「Elsa Arendelle」。

「是的！還有陛下，世界巡迴的日子差不多快到了。」

「是嗎？大概還有多少時間？」

「大約還有一個月左右。」

世界巡迴是從祖父流傳的歷史，通常為期五天至一週左右，每屆的君王都要在這時候拜訪鄰近的國家，與元首、大臣或各界重要人物會面，以促進各國之間關係。

我手中的筆一鈍，不經在腦中閃過一個念頭，若有所思的回覆Kai：「這次我想把日子延長一點，大概2週吧。」

「這會不會太久了？到時候回來恐怕您又要連夜處裡公文了。」Kai十分不解我的決定，並擔心的看著我。

「因為……這次我想帶著Anna一起去，順便休息一下。」說到「休息」這兩個字，我突然覺得身體好累、好僵硬，在大臣面前時時刻刻都需要注意自己的儀容，去做我該做的事情而非我想做的事情，因此我提出休息這個決定，想到處去欣賞各國民情，除此之外，是時候也該讓Anna與那些元首大佬們會面了。

「摳、摳、摳摳—摳—」門外傳來一陣有節奏的敲擊聲，會敲打出這樣的節奏就僅此一人，我不用猜就知道打開門並探出頭的人是Anna——我的妹妹。

「Elsa……妳還在忙嗎？」Anna掃過屋內的兩人與桌上成堆的文件，小心翼翼的問著，深怕會打擾到自己的姐姐辦公。

我掃過壁掛上的時鐘，時針與分鐘都指向12，完整的12點，一分一秒都不差，我忍不住暗笑在心底，看來某個人真的迫不及待。

「沒有，妳來的正好，我們去吃飯吧。」Anna聽見我的話後異常的興奮，在看見妹妹的笑容後，我也不自覺微笑了，她總是能簡單的感染他人的情緒。

我起身往門口走去，對站在一旁的Kai說：「今天處理到這就好了，你也去休息吧。」Kai允諾一聲後，對著我們恭敬的鞠躬，一直站在那直到我們離去。

一離開大臣的視線，Anna立刻對著我身上打量，看得我直冒冷汗，也許是今天分外期待，我穿著一襲與往常不同的開衩冰絲薄衣，冰絲材質在陽光下閃閃發亮，深藍的色調看起來既休閒又不失莊重，下擺處印製上一些特殊的古老圖騰紋路，以及為了方便行動特別選擇褲裙。

她帶著些讚許的語氣說：「哇嗚——妳今天看起來真不一樣。」這話聽得我直發熱，但心裡彷彿喚回兒時的調皮，我故意問著：「不一樣？這是好還是壞？」心中期待著能聽到更直接的讚美，果不其然她馬上稱讚我是「艾倫戴爾第一美女子」，我撇過頭想遮掩害羞又竊喜的心情，但耳根上泛紅卻出賣了我，完完全全被她看在眼底，逗得她直呵呵地笑著。

我的手被緊握住，小幅度規律的擺盪著，一路上Anna碰碰跳跳的，像隻準備出門散步的幼犬，過不久她才意識到今天的目的，問道：「Elsa，今天我們要去哪裡呢？」

為了懲罰她剛剛的恥笑，我狡黠的看了她一眼，故意貼近耳邊低語：「秘密。」隨後她不滿意的叫了一聲，臉頰彷彿是充氣般的氣球，在我的肩窩上磨蹭了好一會，被「秘密」這兩個字搔得直癢。

我拉著她略過了我們平時用餐的地方直奔大門，她轉過頭好奇的問我：「今天出去吃嗎？」

「嗯，最近剛好聽到了一間不錯的店。」我回憶起今天趁著空檔翻閱的旅遊密技，上面清楚介紹了艾倫戴爾的十大勝地，包含鎮民推薦、美食家評論等，否則面對自家妹妹到處亂跑、到處湊熱鬧的個性，如果不想點特別的東西，恐怕會覺得索然無味吧？

一路上，艾倫戴爾的百姓看見我們紛紛展現出敬畏，立即放下手邊的事務與我們招手，就這樣我們穿梭各條巷子，離城鎮越來越遠，走在一條鄉間小路上，旁邊滿是蘋果樹與矮樹叢，還有種滿許多野花，有國花「番紅花」、白毛羊鬍子草、紫珠與其他難以識別的品種。

Anna抬起手順手從樹上摘了兩顆蘋果下來，一顆遞給我一顆自己吃掉，看著前方的道路遠比剛剛荒郊，她忍不住問說：「還沒到嗎？」

「快到了，就在那裡。」我指向一棵百年大樹下的木頭屋，斑駁的痕跡顯示招牌已年久失修，其實連我都不敢相信這裡真的有餐廳，一路上越走越心虛，所幸剛好看見了目的地，真的是謝天謝地。

上前迎接我們的是一位白髮蒼蒼的長者，他睜開厚重的眼皮努力看清楚眼前的兩人，似乎對前來的人並不認識，同時他很意外會有人造訪，據他所說，這間店已有百年歷史了，從他接手起莫約有二、三十年，如今這裡只剩下他與孫女「Karen」。

每走一步屋內的地板上「卡—卡—」作響，在鍋爐前站著一位年輕女孩，這位大概就是爺爺的孫女吧，她看見我們兩人非常震驚，立刻對我們行禮。

「您好，歡迎您們前來小店，Elsa女王與Anna公主。」一旁的爺爺聽見孫女的稱呼，也立即對我們行禮，長年生活在偏僻郊區的他，對於現今的皇室著實陌生，想都沒想過眼前這兩位年輕女子是在位的女王與公主。

Anna上前擺擺手，要他們不必多禮，表明這次是秘密出遊不能太過招搖，Karen意會後遞出一旁的菜單，翻開後發現裡面空白一片，我們不解的看著她，她才說：「這是一本魔法的菜單，心中所想的食物會在菜單上浮出。」

「魔法！？」Anna迫不及待的照著試試，果真菜單上浮出了文字，上面寫著BBQ雞腿肉三明治與蘑菇冷湯。

「哇——！Elsa妳快試試！」Anna驚呼一聲，像個第一次看見魔法的麻瓜，全然忘記身邊有位冰雪女王。

我專心地閉上眼睛，腦袋裡頻頻出現一個影子，晃都晃不走，咖啡色又溫暖，太陽般的氣息、可愛的小雀斑跟……

不久後，菜單上發出一陣光芒，我睜大眼睛看著上面浮出來的文字——「Anna」……

Anna迅速地湊過來，想看看菜單上寫了什麼，卻被我快一步闔上了。

「Elsa！為什麼不給我看！！！」這舉動馬上引來Anna一陣不滿，但我總不能給她看見菜單上的文字吧！我只能乾笑的說：「剛剛不小心分心了，上面寫的不是食物，呵呵……」但這番話卻更引起Anna的注意，馬上上演了一場姐妹大戰，她伸手想奪走那本菜單，我東躲西躲最後只好施展出魔法，狠狠的將那不可告人的祕密一層又一層凍住了，讓人連翻開的機會都沒有。

在旁看著我們嬉鬧的Karen，直白地說：「其實——菜單的魔法是跟我一體的。」這番話一出就讓我感覺大事不妙，不禁倒抽一口氣、直冒冷汗。

Anna轉過頭問道：「這意思是——？」

Karen略帶抱歉地看了我一眼，娓娓地說道：「意思是——菜單的文字浮出的那一刻，我就知道了。」

那隻得意的小狐狸一副自己勝利的模樣，要Karen一五一十昭告出來，眼看我艾倫戴爾女王的顏面將崩毀一際，情急之下一口氣大喊：「我想吃炸魚薯條跟漢堡肉！！！」

這兩種食物在皇室的菜餚中鮮少出現，連兒時我與Anna都不太會吃到，這麼平民美味、人人稱讚的美食，就因為不健康這三個字被徹底杜絕了。

Anna聽見哀號了一聲，她也想起那令人食指大動的氣味、酥炸的口感、多汁的內裡，忍不住也拜託Karen多做一份，我們兩個就像不食人間的煙火，生長在不平凡的家庭，連個平凡事都難以體會到。

Karen看見我慌張的樣子，笑而不語，面對Anna的請求表示沒問題，她輕巧的走向鍋爐開始為這兩位尊客製作，那不疾不徐的態度、溫婉儒雅的氣質，活生生像個貴族裡的大小姐。

「Elsa，剛剛幹嘛不告訴我？」

「噢……因為太小孩子氣了。」我彆扭的撇過頭，不是因為食物感到尷尬，而是還沉浸在菜單上的羞赧。

「我還以為妳想到誰了。」

「誰？」

「妳喜歡的人。」

「哈？」面對Anna神準的第六感，我不自覺抬高了音量，但又立刻壓抑住，為了不讓眼前的人看出破綻，我保持一貫平靜，慢慢地問她：「為什麼這麼覺得？」

「因為——妳看著菜單上的字臉紅了，我以為妳剛剛在想喜歡的人。」Anna一邊說一邊默默觀察自己的姐姐，她內心的聲音告訴她說Elsa剛剛絕對是在想一個人，絕非是炸魚薯條與漢堡肉這麼簡單。

「沒……有……」我低著頭不敢對視Anna的眼睛，那審問的意味太過濃厚，再看一眼恐怕會招架不住。

「嗯，好吧……」Anna無奈地回應一聲，看著姐姐這副模樣就知道她一定又再隱瞞什麼。

兩姐妹各懷鬼胎，氣氛有些凝重，一直到Karen拿著餐點上桌，看著眼前的美食，我終於知道為什麼可以被列上旅遊書籍了，雖然只是被刊在一個不起眼的小角落，整篇報導連四分之一的頁面都不到，不免心裡有些惋惜，這間店的水準應該值得更好的對待。

雖然只是簡單的食物，卻能看出其中不平凡的亮點，這並非常見的樣式，感覺還參雜了一些異國風味，漢堡肉的醬料似乎加了其他的香料，而炸魚薯條的佐醬就有三種，一白、一紅、一綠，白色的是常見的塔塔醬，紅色的是番茄莎莎醬，至於綠色的……像是一種特殊的水果製成，爽口不膩。

我指了這個醬料，好奇地問：「這是什麼？」

「這是改良過的Green Goddess Dressing，被稱為綠女神醬，這是來自西方世界的醬汁，基本上家家戶戶都曾吃過，基底是用香草、美乃滋與大蒜，但這次我嘗試添加一種特殊的水果『酪梨』，吃起來會比較清爽開胃。」

「綠女神醬？」Anna默默的複誦一遍，順道沾了一口，被味道震撼到眼睛直發光，又忍不住多扒幾口來吃，一不小心噎著了。

「咳咳—」劇烈的聲音從旁邊傳來，我有些無奈地說：「小心。」拍著她的背直到咳嗽聲音慢慢平穩、不見。

歇一會後，Anna開口：「這醬的真適合妳。」

不清楚自家妹妹的腦海裡又在打轉什麼，總是有著千奇百怪的想法，每次都讓我捉摸不透。

「適合我？」

「嗯！從裡到外，這名字就很稱Elsa的感覺，女神嘛——聽起來特別適合，而且這口味特別的爽口，就像Elsa總是給人清冷的感覺，嗯——特別涼爽？」Anna一邊思考著要怎麼形容，一邊品嘗著「綠女神醬」。

「Anna！別胡說，哪有這麼像……」我立刻制止Anna那奇異的想法，因為……這種說法簡直就像是在品……嚐我一樣，讓我又回想起剛剛菜單上浮出的文字，剛剛消退的熱度又升起了。

就在這時，Karen又端出一盤過來，我看見那盤食物傻了眼，那是用鬆餅製成的甜點，但是……上面擺放著兩個人形的翻糖，正是我與Anna的小人偶……

「這盤請妳們吃的。」Karen面帶微笑的說著，但那笑容特別的不懷好意，剛剛貴族形象在我心中破碎了，取而代之是一個頑皮的小孩，又可說是一隻小惡魔在世。

想當然爾擺有我的玩偶放在Anna面前，而另一個擺有Anna的玩偶自然落在我眼前，Anna看見直呼這真是一盤傑作，十分捨不得吃掉，她東看看西看看，看了好一會都捨不得下手，只是不停的苦惱、不停的用叉子戳著我……嗯，是像我的翻糖人偶。

而我坐在那的定格了許久，與這盤甜點乾瞪眼， 菜單上的餐點真的實現了呢……

我抿緊嘴巴、咬著下唇，面對Karen的玩笑羞憤不已。


	8. 第七章－魔法國度

一番天人交戰後，最後Anna想把這兩隻玩偶帶回去，可是身為食物的它們並無法保存很久，在她苦惱之際我拿起那兩隻小玩偶，冰藍色的光芒從手中發散出，魔法的氣流逐漸形成一個漩渦，隨著雙手的塑造，魔法將兩隻玩偶包覆起來，一陣刺眼的光芒閃逝，一顆透明的水晶球從中誕生出來。

這是一顆用冰做成的水晶球，兩個Q版人偶「Anna與Elsa」站在一片白皚的雪地上，在我們之間還有一個小雪人「Olaf」，就像小時候堆雪人一樣，在水晶球裡面的我們非常的開心。

Anna面露出驚喜神情，十分專注在那顆水晶球上，我溫柔地笑看著她的一舉一動，但這一切遠遠還不足矣……

「Anna，妳看——」我捧起水晶球的底座，魔法又再次從手掌傾出，水晶球的外層浮出冰晶的雪花，閃耀著光芒，水晶球裡佈滿紛飛的白花，宛如在下雪一般，美不勝收。

「哇——！」Anna發出讚嘆的聲音，張大眼睛、目不轉睛地看著水晶球的變化，彷彿喪失了語言能力般，連一句完整的話都說不出，就連一旁的Karen也不自覺驚嘆著。

可惜美好的事物總是消逝的特別快速，不到一會光芒便消失了，又恢復成一顆平凡的水晶球，兩個失魂的人遲遲沉醉在剛剛的夢幻，就連我把水晶球遞到Anna的面前，她也只是傻楞楞的接住，看得我忍不住笑出聲了。

聽見姐姐的笑聲後，Anna才回過神來，像是被抓到糗事的小孩，雙肩都聳在一起，既尷尬又害羞，撇著嘴含糊的呼喚著我：「Elsa……」

「想看的話，下次再弄給妳看。」

她「嗯」的回應一聲，姿勢還跟剛剛一樣，拿著水晶球一動也不動，像隻呆頭鵝般傻不嚨咚。

剛剛在旁邊站立許久的Karen，突然跨步上前握住我的手，不停搖擺著，激動的說：「Elsa，妳簡直是天才，這太美了！」

「嗯，謝謝。」我泛紅著臉回覆，面對這麼赤裸的稱讚依舊不太習慣，雖然每次釋放魔法時，身邊的人總是不停帶著讚賞的眼光，知道他們很喜歡、看的也很開心，但這樣毫不遮掩的告白，除了Anna以外，Karen是第一位。

「妳的魔法是天生的嗎？」

「對，從小就有了。」

「太棒了！這簡直是大自然給予的恩賜！」

「恩賜？這......不是詛咒嗎......？」

恩賜？Karen的話讓我意外極了，從擊中Anna的那刻起，我從未想過這是禮物，我只感受到因為它必須要跟Anna分離，小心翼翼活著，時時隱藏住自己，不讓任何人發現到這股力量，否則像Weselton公爵的人恐怕會一直出現吧......？

所幸我出生在艾倫戴爾，這裡有我所愛的Anna、Olaf、朋友與人民，最重要的是他們都願意接納我的不同，愛戴我、敬重我。

「這絕對不是，在我的國度裡會魔法是至高榮耀的事。」

「那妳們國家的人很多會魔法嗎？」Anna好奇的問著，不知道何時她已放下手中的水晶球，一同聆聽Karen的話，這段話對我們來說十分不可思議，很難想像Karen的國家是怎樣的地方呢？很多人像我一樣擁有魔法，這是我第一次感覺到自己是平凡的人。

Karen趣味的看著兩個好奇寶寶，接續說：「不是人人都會，但也比艾倫戴爾多上許多了，我們運用魔法讓我們的生活過得更好。」

「那要怎麼得到魔法？」

「我們會吟唱一段咒語，召喚出四靈——火、地、風、水元素，這四元素是最基礎的要素，精靈如果認同吟唱的人，那將會賦予他們魔力，資質好或天賦極高的人會同時擁有多種能力或衍生性魔法。每一個人一生只有一次機會，所以必須好好珍惜。」

「這樣我也能夠學習魔法嗎？」

「Anna！魔法太危險了......」

「才不會呢——艾倫戴爾皇室的小孩都有魔法，這多酷啊！而且Elsa的魔法一點都不危險。」Anna興高采烈的說著，眼神十分閃耀，我知道她正在幻想著自己擁有魔法的樣子。

「可是......」

「抱歉，Anna。能夠召喚精靈的人必須要是尼福爾海姆人，擁有尼福爾海姆的血統才可以與精靈簽訂合約。」

「噢，好吧......不過，我可以去你們的國家看看嗎？擁有魔法的世界一定很奇妙。」

「當然可以，不過這是距離艾倫戴爾十分遙遠的地方，到時候我可以載你們一程。」Karen彈指一聲，一隻掃帚憑空出現，她坐在上頭，掃帚反抗著地心引力，逐漸往上浮升。

「這太不可思議了！Elsa，我們改天去Karen的國家看看好嗎？」Anna搖晃我的手，像一隻乞憐的小狗，期盼著我的回覆。

我永遠不可能拒絕Anna的請求，於是我點頭答應了，而Anna十分雀躍的說：「到時候妳就會發現世界上有許多跟妳一樣的人，妳們同是受到精靈們的青睞。」

我苦笑了一下，看向自己的手掌，我明白Anna想表達的意思，可是......

「不，我是天生就有，他們是學習的，本質上還是不一樣。」我搖頭否認了Anna的說法，原先我以為自己找了同伴，可是終究還是不一樣吧？天生跟學習的差別，代表他們一開始還是普通的人類，不像我一開始就有了......

就在這時，我的手被Anna握住了，我抬眼看了她一下，迎面而來是一張燦爛的笑臉，她爽朗的說：「可是......這都是大自然的恩惠不是嗎？代表妳從一出生就獲得大自然的認同了，所以才會這麼獨一無二，對吧？」

「這......」我不像Anna這麼樂觀，能勇於接受新事物，這些事情打亂了我這二十年的價值觀，一時之間不知道該說什麼，腦袋如打了死結般愚鈍。

「沒錯，因為大自然的疼愛所以我們才會有魔法，Elsa、Anna，妳們看——」Karen輕聲呼喚我們的名字。

一抬頭我們就被Karen的指尖上的光芒吸引住，她樂得展放出自己的魔法，像精靈般一邊飛舞一邊釋放出魔法，綠色的光芒從天而降，一閃一閃灑落在我們身上，但更不可思議的是——窗邊上未開苞的花朵及擺在地上的盆栽吸收了綠色光輝，那些植物開始緩慢長大，蔓延出更多樹枝，樹枝上長出一顆顆小花苞，過不久那些花苞慢慢成熟，綻放出一朵朵花兒，Karen像是森林女神一樣。

這副景象我們從未看見過，魔法在Karen手中像是玩具一樣，令她耀眼、絢麗，魔法真的好美啊！

Karen看著我的們反應，滿意又神氣的說：「看吧——這能力就像是禮物一樣！而且魔法一切源自於心，擁有一顆純潔的心比什麼都重要。」

「難怪Elsa的魔法會這麼美！！！」

「沒錯！妳的魔法會這麼絢麗，代表妳有一顆善良的心。」

「Anna......Karen......妳們太誇張了......」我感到十分不自然，臉上微微發燙，平常Anna的花式稱讚就足夠讓我負荷不住，如今再來一位Karen，這根本在挑戰我的臉皮厚度。

Anna一股熊勁抱住自己的姐姐，嘴上的稱讚依然持續放送著：「才不會呢！Elsa是世界上最棒——唔——！」我趕緊摀住Anna喋喋不休的嘴巴，再聽下去我的腦袋恐怕要燒起來了，要不是我的體溫比正常人低上許多，不然早就像一顆番茄似的通紅。

Karen含笑地看著眼前的姊妹花，但下一秒卻征了一下，換下愉悅的表情，臉上面露苦澀，語氣隨即峰迴路轉：「但是......如果不當使用可能會有黑暗魔法產生。」

「「黑暗魔法？」」我們一口同聲問道。

「對，就像世界上有好人與壞人一樣，魔法也是如此，不過魔法是遵從人心而改變，心術不正或懷有惡意的人將會走火入魔，去學習到黑暗魔法。」Karen看向窗外的景色，語重心長的告訴我們這段話，眼皮暗沉了幾分，看起來有些黯淡，好似她曾經見過黑暗魔法一樣。

「Are you okay?」Anna的關懷傳入Karen的耳中，她立刻打起精神，勉強拉開嘴角的弧度，可是眼神始終是無法欺騙任何人，就像來自未來的我一樣，也許她也是有故事的人吧？

我看向一旁沉默的Anna，我猜測她應該跟我想的是同一件事情。

後續我們又聊著一些閒話家常，直到天色昏暗前，我們告別了Karen，而她站在門口笑著目送我們離去。

「Elsa，我們不回家嗎？」Anna疑惑地看著我，看著行進的方向又與剛剛的路不太一樣。

「噓——今天才正要開始呢！」我比了一個噤聲的動作，嫣然一笑。

「What——！？」她詫異地看著我，沒想到會得到這個答案。

「難得出來就別這麼早回去了吧！」我趁Anna不注意拉起她的手，奔往某個目的地。

夕陽西沉，餘暉染紅了整片天，溫暖的光輝灑落在我們身上，我們一路上一同嬉笑玩耍，像兩個天真無邪的小孩。

因為......今天的重頭戲才正要開始，最美麗的「帕契斯爾湖」，據說看過的人必流連忘返，這也是我偷偷想給Anna的驚喜。

//

Karen一回頭望向屋裡，便發現了一位不速之客，她淡淡地說：「妳來了？」

而那人沉默不語，只是點點頭。

「她們看起來很好，這次的結果會不一樣吧？」Karen走向一旁拿起茶壺，泡上最近剛到手一批上好的茶葉，悠悠哉哉品味起來。

「可能吧，但是我很害怕......」

「或許妳應該相信她們，相信妳自己、相信Anna。」

「我知道，可是那股魔力出現了......在Elsa身上......」

Karen停頓了一下，臉色沉了幾分，她沒想到事情會發展這麼快速，於是閉上雙眼，沉思了好一會，慎重的說：「既然如此，那該把真相告訴她們了吧？她們有權利知道，不是嗎？」

「沒錯，只是我怕Elsa負荷不了。」

「但Anna可以不是嗎？她是掌握妳的鑰匙吧？別忘記Pabbie爺爺說的話，Elsa妳應該要相信Anna，不！是必須相信，她拯救了妳無數次，在妳最危急的時候，都是她幫了妳一把。」Karen抓住Elsa的肩膀，迫使她看向自己，從她的眼中Karen判讀出猶豫與擔憂。

「不過......妳明明很冷靜，有時候卻又十分莽撞，而Anna平常看似樂天，但在緊要關頭卻能夠處裡的很好。」

「是啊，我以她為榮，Anna後來越來越成熟、可靠了，雖然有時候還是很頑皮，噗——」Elsa想起那些日子的點滴，不禁失笑了起來。

「唉——可惜有個不能省心的姐姐啊，妹妹赤裸裸的感情就被姐姐這樣無視掉了。」

「什、什麼！？」

「天底下看不出Anna的感情，大概只有妳了吧。」Karen毫不由情取笑Elsa，說到底她對Elsa也是有些生氣的，因為這人在某部分真的是死腦筋。

「我......很抱歉。」Elsa自知理虧，她知道當初自己由衷希望Anna幸福快樂，卻沒注意到在她轉身時，一雙含情脈脈的眼睛正注視著她，是她把她推開了，要不是在阿塔霍蘭看到了這段記憶，否則她都不會知道當初Anna的心情......

「真好呢—–Anna是我的人就好了，天真、善良又可愛，最重要的是一片丹心，至死不渝的愛啊！」

「喂、喂！別肖想別人的妹妹好嘛！？」Elsa聽見這些話氣急敗壞，即便Karen是開玩笑她也不會允許，這念頭除了她以外，誰都不可以有。

「別忘了，Anna可是很想去我的國家看看。」Karen邪媚一笑，儼然是狐妖的化身，非常勾人心魄。

「不准！我會時時刻刻盯住她，二十四小時都會像個黏皮糖纏住她，一點都沒有妳插手的空間。」Elsa站猛然起身，揮開衣袖快步離去。

過了一段時間後，Karen喃喃自語：「哎呀呀，妳姐姐的脾氣可真不好呢！」

這時，有個身懷六甲的婦人從角落走出，看著某人剛剛離去的座位，面露寵溺說道：「這世上恐怕只有妳一個人這麼說她了。」


	9. 未來篇：第一章－失控的魔力

那日，Anna冒著生命危險，把自己當作誘餌讓Earth Giant摧毀象徵和平的大壩，艾倫戴爾才得以安然無恙，而我的生命又再次被她拯救。

騎著Nokk我興沖沖奔馳回去，失而復得的心讓彼此緊緊相擁，她的男友「Krostoff」卻趁此機會跟她求婚，看著Anna喜極而泣答應了他，我撇開了眼睛，不願意直視他們兩個，但即使這樣他們幸福的話語依然傳入耳中。

我忍不住窺探一視，但這一眼讓我後悔莫及，兩個交錯的身影硬生生刻在腦海，看著她衝上去擁抱他、親吻他，一股混亂的情感破土而出，心裡隱隱作痛，酸澀感充斥在其中，這份感覺如藤蔓般纏著我動彈不得，千言萬語哽在心裡，這是除了害怕以外，第一次有這麼強烈的情緒。

我很害怕......總覺得它會摧毀眼前這副景象，摧毀這美好又和平的一切。

Honeymaren的建議如救命般的稻草，給了我一絲喘息的機會，我想遠遠的守望他們，或許那情感才不會破繭而出。

表面上北烏卓村是我的歸宿，這裡的人友善魔法、愛戴它、尊敬它，但我知道的......唯有她的地方那才是我的歸宿......

於是，我逃離了艾倫戴爾。

萬萬想不到從那刻起心就被套牢住，被一道名為「Anna」的枷鎖烙勒的死緊，宛如刻在身上的古老咒印，她永遠牽動著我，恐怕來生來世都無法抹滅掉。

摸了桌面上的冰雪人偶，一滴淚水掉落在地板，淚痕的熱度在涼感的肌膚上特別灼熱。

每晚閉上眼睛時，那揮之不去的畫面，一直如影隨形般糾纏著我，忘都忘不掉。

過分的情感逐漸壯大，有個聲音不停在腦中迴盪著，訴說著「她不屬於他」。

我真是糟糕的姐姐，竟然開始在祈禱妹妹的不幸。

一切都差勁極了......

//

某日，Gale傳來一封信，會摺成紙飛機的信件就僅此她一人，指腹在羊毛紙上搓揉，什麼時候她的信竟讓我這般猶豫呢？

這天晚上，依舊是輾轉反側的夜晚，我拉開抽屜看著堆滿的紙飛機，一張一張攤開來，直到最新的訊息上寫著「Elsa，好久不見了，妳最近還好嗎？我有事情想告訴妳，妳能來嗎？」

我抓起塵積已久的墨水與水筆，攤開空白的紙並想試著寫下什麼，但那張朝思暮想的臉龐浮出紙面，我定格在桌前一動也不動，直到筆尖上的墨滴落，墨逐漸在紙上暈染開，慢慢髒了她的臉、慢慢蓋住一半。

於是，我揮開手上的筆，胡亂的蹂躪那張紙，丟向一個角落，一個堆疊出小山的角落。

//

又過了幾天，艾倫戴爾的港口出現了一匹水靈的馬與一個白色的身影，剛落地便被人群包圍，人民看見我的到來非常開心，糾纏了好一陣子才願意放過我。

帶著忐忑的心回到家，剛踏入門就看見女侍們忙進忙出，大家看到我也只是打個招呼便匆忙地離開，我一邊疑惑一邊走著，Gerda看到我異常興奮跑過來說：「殿下，您終於回來了！陛下一直思思念念您，趕快過來！」。

我被Gerda拉到了Anna的房間，印入眼簾是一堆人群圍在那裡，我上前一步想看清發生了什麼，卻見到Anna半臥在床上，而Kristoff坐在床邊握著她的手，一臉感動的樣子。

「Elsa！妳終於回來了，嗚......」眼尖的Anna立刻抓住了一個久違的面孔，她激動的揮了揮手對我大喊說道，講到最後竟一邊笑著一邊哭著說。

圍觀的臣子看見我的到來，紛紛往兩旁站，開敞了一條道路，我往床邊走近幾步，怯怯地說：「Anna，我......」來不及說完的句子被一旁的醫生打斷：「陛下，您現在不可太過激烈，否則對胎兒不好。」

胎兒？Anna懷孕了嗎？

「框噹——」有個東西在我心中破碎了，我看著床上的人、看著周圍，頓時語塞，這裡的一切讓我好陌生，難道這裡已經不是我的歸屬了嗎？

「Elsa，妳還好嗎？」一個聲音喚醒了我，對視到Anna滿臉憂心的表情，勉強笑了一下說：「沒事，我只是......有點意外，恭喜妳，Anna。」

「Elsa，這段時間妳可以陪我嗎？如果、如果北烏卓那裡很忙也沒關係，只是我——」

「好，我答應妳。」我打斷了Anna的話，在Anna殷盼的眼光下，我毫無招架之力。

「真的嘛！那太好了！」她樂呼幾聲，想盡情擺舞四肢，可是只要動作過大在旁守候的Kristoff會立刻提醒她，身體僵硬的叫她直想哭喊「孕婦沒人權啊！」。

醫生也十分滿意點頭，轉頭對我說：「殿下，這段時間孕婦容易情緒不穩，如果有您陪在身邊那就安心多了，陛下還是最聽您的話啊！」爾後，醫生又唸了許多要注意的事項，但我始終注視著Anna的肚子，那些注意事項連鑽進耳裡縫隙的餘地都沒有。

等人群退散後，只剩下我、Anna與Kristoff三人，Kristoff對Anna表達歉意，說自己的工作還要忙，因此沒辦法再待下去，Anna則表示自己一個人沒問題，以及姐姐會在這裡，一切萬事OK。

臨走前Kristoff握住我的手，懇求的拜託：「Elsa，一切就交給妳了！」這是我第一次看見他這麼慎重的表情，興許是父親的角色讓他有了責任感，顯得更加成熟穩重。

我輕點著頭，盡量不讓自己的看起來太怪異，用最安穩的語氣說：「當然，Anna是我的妹妹。」

在Kristoff離開後，Anna拍拍床示意我過去，剛一屁股坐上床Anna就靠過來揉揉糾結的眉心，再次確認說：「Elsa，妳確定真的沒事嗎？」我點點頭，努力的笑著不讓Anna起疑心，接下來我們聊著閒話家常、聊著北烏卓村、聊著她跟Kristoff、聊著肚子的小孩與未來的生活。

可是......話中漸漸沒有專屬於我們的回憶，一切都是我與她，兩個分支的生活。

為了不讓Anna太過勞累，我再度坐上那張久違而神聖的椅子，掌管起艾倫戴爾的大小事務，有孕在身的Anna不能像以前一樣到處亂跑，所以待在城堡的時間也多了，只要閒來無事她都與我一同坐在這，聆聽臣子們的報告，有時會適時穿插一些自己的看法，大多與我不謀而合，這時候我才發覺Anna的成長，她成為一位有擔當的王，把艾倫戴爾管理的非常好。

這樣貌並非是我悉知的Anna，有點欣慰卻難受，或許是為人父母的哀傷吧！看著小孩高鵬展翅，脫離自己飛向遼闊的天空，知道小孩即便沒有了父母也會過得很好。

隨著日子一天、一天過去，Anna的肚子也越來越大，這段日子頻繁的看著他們親密的模樣，我察覺到體內的魔力越來越混亂，白天我還能控制得宜，但到夜晚睡覺時我的抑制有限，因此在夢中驚醒的日子變多了，看著手面結上一層霜，正散發著寒氣，感覺身體有些冷意。

離開房間、離開城堡，我獨自一人來到外頭，試圖控制互相牴觸的魔力，用盡全力壓住那股不安分的躁動，但不管如何壓抑都徒勞無功，我能感覺到它只是暫時性的聽話，也許該去找Pabbie爺爺的時候到了，只有他知道這是怎麼回事。

為了不要讓任何人察覺，我趁著夜深來到地精的住所，Pabbie爺爺看著我直搖頭，在天空畫了幾筆影像，那紫紅色的魔力中是失控的跡象，遠比小時後更強大，而魔力中出現一個人影，我不清楚那是誰，隱約知道那是十分不祥的預兆。

他語重心長的說道：「Elsa，必須找回妳的心。」

「這......」

「記住『真愛』能化解一切。」

「可是......不行......我......」

「是時候妳會作出選擇的......」

是時候妳會作出選擇的......

「Elsa？妳怎麼了？」Anna看著我，手在眼前揮來揮去。

我怔著看她，呆然的說：「抱歉......剛剛不小心恍神了。」

「是累了嗎？」她看著我異常的樣子，知道平常在辦公中，我是不可能出現這種狀況。

「好像是。」當下我揉了幾下眉頭，裝作很疲倦的樣子打混過去。

回想起那天深夜的談話，我不知道該怎麼做，隨著時間的流逝連白天都難以控制，我來到閣樓找出埋藏已久的箱子，原以為能永遠封存它，但事到如今......我無法選擇了，最後在Anna難以置信的眼神下，戴上熟悉又陌生的手套。

「Elsa，為什麼？」Anna用力的抓住我的手，拉扯過去。

「Anna，這只是暫時的，別擔心。」我盡可能安撫她的情緒，但隨著手腕陸續傳出的疼痛，她一點都無法接受我的說詞，在她的眼底我看見了震驚與失望。

「為什麼都到了這階段，妳還不告訴我真相？Elsa！」

聽見她失控的大吼，我的內心十分糾結，直到我看見她欲哭的表情，才忍不住鬆口：「我的魔力最近有點混亂......」

「什麼！？那我們快去找Pabbie爺爺。」

「沒用的，我已經找過了。」

「怎麼可能！Pabbie爺爺說了什麼？」她掐住我的雙臂，迫切想聽到答案。

「他叫我找回自己的心，但是我根本不知道怎麼做。」

她反覆咀嚼Pabbie爺爺的話，突然像是想起什麼，篤定的看著我說道：「自己的心......妳是不是有事瞞我嗎？」

「什麼！？沒有。」我下意識馬上駁回了這個答案。

「Elsa，拜託告訴我實情，我們可以一起解決這事情，還記得當初在北烏卓的事嗎？橋的兩端分別是我們兩人，我們不僅是艾倫戴爾與精靈的橋樑，也必須一起攜手共同面對，妳忘了嗎？」

「我記得、一直都記得。」

「所以告訴我好嗎？Elsa......」Anna苦苦哀求著我。

「真的沒有，我也不知道怎麼了......」我最終還是選擇封口，那種心情是絕對不能讓她知道，萬一她知道了會怎麼看待我？她會不會覺得我很噁心？這些我連想都不敢想。

Anna咬著牙，面對一再緘默的人，她終於忍不住把不滿宣洩出來：「是嗎？那為什麼我傳了這麼多封信，妳都沒回覆？為什麼原本約好每週五的家庭遊戲，妳都不來了？妳是不是、是不是......在避開我？」

「我......」

「妳是不是......不想看到我.....唔......」情急之下我封住她的唇，不願意再從她口中聽到接續的話。

「沒有的，只是我......」僵持了好久，我還是無法吐露出，她移開唇上的手，與它十指交扣，眼眶已承載不了淚水，一顆一顆滑落下來。

「Elsa, please......」

親情、愛情、悔恨、憎恨......多種情感在我的體內打架，那股力量又出現了，冰霜從指尖蔓延開來，即使戴上了手套也無法抑制住，我看著逐漸冰凍的手。

怎麼辦？我該怎麼做？

凍僵的手被一雙溫暖的手包覆住，Anna想藉由自己的心、自己的溫度暖化它，可是冰霜絲毫沒有減退，反而侵蝕了她的手，刺寒的溫度讓她忍不住發出聲音。

「Anna！快放手！我會傷害妳的。」

「不！我的姐姐永遠不會傷害我，我絕對不會讓妳一個人。」Anna不管疼痛死命地握住，臉上的表情逐漸扭曲，寒冷依舊侵襲著我們兩人，隨著時間增長她不禁著急地說：「為什麼不行？為什麼沒有消失？」

就在這時我突然想起Pabbie爺爺的忠告，我的心與真愛......

這難不成是......

看著Anna固執的拽住我，與快僵化的身體，我深吸一口氣，開口說：「Anna......我愛妳，遠比任何人愛著妳。」

「我也愛妳。」

在我的告白下，體內的魔力絲毫沒有消退，它在逼迫我敞開心房、逼迫我說出口。

「不是——的，我沒把妳當成妹妹過......」

這不尋常的話引起她的疑惑，她抬起頭和我對視問著：「什麼！？」

「意思是我對妳不是家人之間的愛。」

話一出口原本混亂的魔力因為坦承開始恢復平靜，刺骨的寒冷也消失不見。

這該是一件令人開心的事，但我們卻笑不出來，她低著頭不敢看我，想默默從我身邊快步離去，在身影交錯的瞬間，我抓住她的手，而在這一刻我的心碎了，無聲的淚從她臉上滑落，像是在控告著我。

「抱歉......Anna......」我鬆開了握住的手，她只是搖著頭離開這裡，消失在我的視線中。

好冷......好痛......

我蹲下身抱住自己，在這怡人的天氣裡卻覺得好冷，比阿塔霍蘭那時候還冷。

如果這一切能消失就好了。

『吶......妳想讓一切消失嗎？呵呵......』耳邊突然傳來一聲冷笑，一個陰暗又邪氣的語氣震懾住我，全身顫抖不已。

我抬頭一怔，發現Pabbie爺爺預言中的紫色人影就站立在我面前，張裂的嘴巴看著我。

『我可以幫妳達成一切，Elsa.....只要......妳願意把身體交給我。』


	10. 未來篇：第二章－埋藏的我

「妳是誰？」我警戒地看著那紫色人影。

『我？呵呵——妳......不該是最清楚的人嗎？』紫色的人影朝我走幾步，剛剛笑裂的嘴巴又更加蒼狂了，十分桀驁不馴，俯視地看著我。

一股陰寒刺入骨髓，全身的血液彷彿凍結般，我顫慄的看著眼前的人影，心中有一個預感在暗示著，這個東西恐怕跟自己拖不了關係......

「不、不可能......」

『看來妳知道了啊？沒錯，我就是妳、妳就是我，我們是一體的，哈哈哈——』紫色的人影發出尖銳的狂笑，原本混鈍不清的形象，慢慢浮出人形的輪廓，越來越清晰可見的樣貌，我睜大眼看著人影真正的顯現出的樣子。

是一個我最熟悉不過的人，金鉑色的長髮、八字的細柳眉、暗紫色的眼影，皎潔光滑的肌膚及高挑穠纖合度的身材，唯一的差別就僅有瞳色，那雙鮮紅色的眼眸，深邃又懾人，如同蓄勢待發的猛獸，正緊盯著盤中的餐食。

這......是我製造出的怪物嘛？

『怪物嘛——』

萬萬想不到她可以讀出我心裡的話，在她面前我彷彿是透明的，毫無防護之力，一舉一動都被掌握住，她輕輕冷笑了一聲，玩意的看著我，對於「怪物」這兩個字相當感興趣。

『好久不曾聽過了，自從加冕典禮那時候吧？』

「為什麼妳會知道！？」

『親愛的——別忘記我們是一體的，妳的記憶、妳的一切，包含妳現在內心的恐懼，我都一清二楚，還有......妳心中那份過度愧疚的愛。』

這個存在實在太過危險，隱含許多變數，除了危害我之外，還可能擴及到Anna、Olaf、周邊的人，甚至是整個艾倫戴爾，我必須做好準備一切的覺悟。

『啊啊——原來——妳現在還想殺我？』

「沒錯！我必須制止妳，讓一切都回歸正軌！」

我怒視的看著她，緩緩站起身凝聚體內的魔力，一個手光直往她射去，強大的一擊濺起了雪花，視線被白茫茫的霧氣壟罩，我戰戰兢兢看著前面，不放過任何細微的動靜。

過不久有個影子從霧裡走出，Elsa含笑的看著我，在手裡拋玩著一顆紫紅色魔力球，輕輕一彈，速度如光影飛過，迅雷不及掩耳，在擊中前毫秒的時間差，我迅速展開冰盾，勉強抵住這波攻勢。

猛烈的碰撞颳起一陣颶風，白金的發絲不停飛舞，我胡亂地紮起一個馬尾，全神貫注偵察她的行動。

真不愧是我嗎？

我在心裡冷笑著。

『別做無力的反抗了，就憑現在的妳......是不可能贏過我的。』她哼著小曲踩著輕巧的小碎步，手裡依舊把玩著剛剛的魔力球。

「哼！是嗎！」緩緩閉上雙眼，感受魔力在體內竄動並從毛孔外洩出，水藍色的氣流盤繞四周，逐漸形成一個漩渦，我再次將魔力凝聚至手中，突然奮力睜開雙眼，一鼓作氣把體內蓄積的魔力釋放出來，冰雪魔法如爆洪的瀑布噴湧而出，強力的魔法乘著電如快馳的速度朝向她前進。

Elsa面對我蓄力的一擊絲毫不漏畏懼之心，只淺淺一笑，同時釋放出自身的魔力，紫紅色的光芒一逝，立即展放出磅礡般的魔力與我對抗，兩股勢力不相上下，逐漸成了一場拉鋸戰，演變成是單純力量的比拚。

時間分分秒秒流逝，過度釋出魔力讓我的身體漸漸開始支撐不住，雙腿站的直發抖，視線開始模糊，一顆顆的汗水從臉頰滑落，背後早已溼透，冰絲質料的衣服沾黏在我的身上。

但對抗面前的人我絕對不能輸，想起她的臉孔......我發誓絕對不能讓她受到傷害，用力咬緊一牙，卯足全力發出遠比剛剛更龐大的魔力，打算做最後的爭鬥。

『不錯嘛——比我想像中有趣很多。』她讚揚的說著，不僅維持與我相等的魔力對峙，兩股浩大的魔力相互碰撞，一道白光照耀了整片天空，藍色與紫色強大的魔流互相拉扯、僵持不下。

然而Elsa又製造出一顆接著一顆的魔力球，一顆、兩顆、三顆......不停持續的增加，看著數十多顆的魔力球圍繞在她的身邊，這下我不禁汗顏著。

那抹微笑從臉上淡去，取而代之是一張毫無表情的臉，眼神蛻變成一隻虎視眈眈的獵豹，隨後那些魔力球發狂似的朝我奔馳，接二連三的往死裡打，遭受這樣強烈的猛攻後，我身上無一倖免的地方，衝擊的氣流濺起了地上的沙土，滿天塵土飛揚在我的周圍，我一點也看不清楚她此刻的表情，只知道那諷刺的聲音正朝笑我的失敗。

整個人呈拋物線降落，我癱倒在地面上，身體各個地方都疼痛不已，連動的力氣都沒有，只能望著天空，張大嘴巴喘氣。

明明都是我，為什麼我們的魔力卻相差如此之大？

//

一路上眼淚隨著風吹散，但眼淚的主人似乎只想盡情放縱，走到城堡門口時，Anna停下步伐十分躊躇不前，她深吸一口氣，在心中默數一、二、三......快速回眸一看發現身後不見那熟悉的身影，微微嘆了一口氣，垂頭走進門，剛踏入時就發現大廳有個雄偉的背影。

沒錯......站在那的正是她的丈夫「Kristoff」，他聽見背後的腳步聲後，轉身看去，張開雙臂歡迎道：「Anna！我到處在找妳，妳跑去哪了？」

「我出去閒晃了一下，這麼早回來啊？」她仰起一個燦爛的笑容，但眉宇之間盡是藏不住的哀愁，即便如此她也不擔心，因為她的丈夫是個不精明的人，非常容易打混過去。

「是啊！今天冰廠那特別早結束了。」他快步走向心愛的妻子，給了一個溫暖又厚實的懷抱，一點都沒察覺到懷中女人的心思。

「是嗎？那太好了。」一個敷衍的回答，依舊沒讓眼前的男人起疑心，如果換作是女性恐怕就不一樣了吧......突然想起了那張精緻的面容，無意識推開了男人，男人只用一雙疑惑的眼神看著她。

「今天有點累了，我想先去休息一下......」

男人搔了搔頭，怪罪自己自顧自埋在喜悅中，一點都沒察覺到女人的倦態，看見丈夫那表情，多年的相處下她自然知道他在想什麼，畢竟男人的心思不像女人複雜、不像女人會隱藏，她踮起腳尖在粗曠的臉龐輕吻一下，表示自己沒事。

「對了，Elsa呢？怎麼沒見到她？」

這名字不禁讓她心頭一陣緊縮，顫抖的嘴巴極力想發出聲音：「她......她......」

「她怎麼了嗎？」

對視到一雙疑問又擔心的眼睛，她急忙撇過去，眼不見為淨，縮著身子搖搖頭說：「我不知道......」

之後頭也不回走了，只留下Kristoff在那......

她沒回到與Kristoff的房間，直徑走入那個充滿回憶的地方，這裡的擺設從孩童時就未曾更動過，雖然鮮少人走進來過，但房裡不見一絲塵埃，一切像是完好如新，可見每天都有人清掃，才會如此一塵不染。

拖著沉重的軀殼，她呆若的坐在床邊，克制的情緒無法再隱忍下去，抓起衣擺使勁的蹂躪，蓄積的淚水如閘開大門的瀑布傾倒而出，一滴又一滴的淚水埋落在布料中。

「為什麼要現在告訴我......為什麼不早點告訴我......Elsa......」

埋封多年的心情被突然撬開，因看見一線生機而不停蓬勃發芽，她捲起棉被裹住自己，隱身在黑暗之中，任由它肆虐著，一聲又一聲的啜泣迴盪在空氣中，久久不曾停下過......

也許是心電感應？

厚重的大門在地板上括響出磨擦的聲音，床上的聲音戛然而止，一口氣也不敢大喘，假裝自己已沉沉入睡。

「Anna？妳在嗎？」

說話的人並不是Anna想逃避的人，但空氣中一樣死寂，此刻她只希望自己一個人，她急需要發洩的空間與釐清混亂思緒的時間。

「Anna......妳還好嗎？」但說話的人並未離去，反而更靠近了一些。

這句話戳破了裝睡的事實，但床上的人還是一動也不動著......

其實剛剛在門口時，他依稀聽見裡面傳來的哭聲，加上有種異樣一閃而過，魔力強烈的素亂又縱然消失，第六感告訴他事情恐怕不簡單。

「Anna......我想Elsa出事了......」

什麼！？Elsa出事了！？

唯一能輕易牽動她的人就只有她的姐姐，不顧臉上的狼狽直接翻起被子，著急的問著Olaf：「她怎麼了？」

「我感覺到體內的魔力十分渾沌，有兩股力量不停衝撞、拉扯，但就在剛那一剎那......那種感覺突然消失了，反而是一種被撕裂的感覺......」

Olaf一五一十講述著自身的變化，根據以往的經驗，Olaf是最能立即知道Elsa狀況的人，因為這是她創造出來的小生命啊。

就在這時，一道激光從窗外閃逝，他們同時怔著看向窗外，再同時相視一看，兩個人腦海中的警鈴正響徹雲霄。

Elsa！！！！

Anna拉起Olaf，不顧懷胎的身體，跨步直奔Elsa的所在地。

拜託......千萬不能有事，Elsa！！！！


	11. 未來篇：第三章－陰影

『Elsa，妳知道我們的魔力為何而強大嗎？』

不知何時Elsa已來到我身邊，她彎下身子看著我，擋住了頭上唯一的光源，宛如希望之燈被熄滅了，整個世界像是被黑暗壟罩住。

什、什麼......？

『因為魔法來自於心啊......』

自己的心？

腦海裡浮出Pabbie爺爺的話，他告誡我要找回自己的心，原來......是這樣嗎？

我不由自主在心底苦笑，打從一開始就應該查覺到的，真愛化解了冰封的世界，但如果我不面對自己的心又談和來感情？又為何有真愛出現？

可是......我該怎麼辦？我的愛情是不可能實現的......

Elsa......妳是我對吧？妳會怎麼做？

沒想到我會渴求她的答案，這想必不是三十分鐘前的我能預料到，此時腦中浮出一個荒唐的念頭，也許她可以幫助我？也許她能夠改變我與Anna的關係？

她的腳尖輕輕一墊，身後像是有翅膀一樣懸浮在空中，與我面對面、與我對視，從那雙鮮紅的瞳色中我竟然感覺到一絲溫柔？

她為我拭去臉上的淚痕，柔柔慢慢的說：『我會讓這一切都屬於我的，沒有任何人能打擾我們，不會有任何人踏入這兩人世界，Anna永遠都是我的妹妹，誰也奪不走她。』

這一字一句不正是我的願望嗎？

Elsa......妳真的能做到嗎？

『當然。』語畢，她緩緩躺在我旁邊，彈指一下，眼前立刻出現一片冰制的玻璃牆，上面浮出一個又一個的畫面，那些都是我離開艾倫戴爾前的影像，那時我們真的好開心、好開心......

玩雪、出遊、生日派對、感恩節、聖誕節等大大小小的日子，我們都相聚在一起。

「I love you, baby!」突然，畫面中出現了Kristoff，拿著一大把玫瑰花獻給Anna，而她笑了，既驚喜又幸福的樣子。

對了！那時候還有他的存在，如果、如果......

『如果沒有他就好了，對吧？』

是阿，如果沒有他就好了。

『如果沒有他，Anna永遠都會是我的。』

永遠都是我的......

『永遠都是。』她輕笑了一聲，畫面又變了，再一次只剩下我跟Anna，沒有Kristoff、沒有Hans、沒有任何人阻擾我們，整個世界宛如就只剩下我們倆。

畫面中Anna的臉異常紅潤，像個小家碧玉的女孩，下一秒露出最美麗的笑顏，眼神期待又羞澀地看著我，好像有什麼事發生了？

「Elsa......我喜歡妳。」

Anna告白了！？

「Elsa一輩子只能是我的姐姐，不可以對別人太好，哼！」Anna拉著我的手，搖搖晃晃，可愛又霸道的說著，鼻尖彷彿能聞上一股醋味。

好......

看著畫面我不由自主回應著。

再來場景又換了，一個莊嚴的教堂，長椅上坐著好多熟悉的面孔，神父站在最前面慈愛的看著我，耳邊有人在呼喚我的名字，轉頭一看發現Anna頭著蕾絲薄紗，一襲微露香肩的白色婚紗，俏皮又不失典雅的氛圍，真的好適合她！

這瞬間我完全喪失了語言的能力，迷失在她的美貌之中。

她牽起我的手，一步一步走到神父面前，四周充斥著熱情的祝福與賀詞，揭開頭紗後，發現紗面下的女人幸福的看著我，明明是這麼美好又愉快的日子，但我卻哭了，意外發現原來眼淚也可以這麼甜，她無奈的微笑，看著眼前愛哭的小姐，伸出手擦去淚痕，說著世上最動聽的句子。

「Elsa......我愛妳，一生一世。」

Anna......我也永遠愛著妳一輩子......

夜幕降臨，她跟我併坐在床上，這房間明明這麼熟悉，都睡上好幾年了，但心情從來沒有像現在這樣坐立難安，餘光偷偷瞟了一眼，Anna垂頭看著地板，跟以往活潑好動的形象不太一樣，我們兩人久久未說上話，只是安靜的坐在一起，但這份寧靜不會讓人感到尷尬，反而有股悸動在發酵。

我的意志力始終略勝Anna一籌，她忽然用力抱住我，緩慢抬起頭眨著不安的小眼睛，悶在我懷裡說：「Elsa......今天是新婚之夜呢，我們——唔！」

聽見這句話，讓我忍不住霸道的吻上她，並在那誘人的唇咬上一口......

熱情如火的她直接把我撲倒，狠狠纏上了我。

不、我知道這不是真的，這一切只是Elsa為了誘惑我製造出的畫面，編織出一個又一個幻境待我掉入，我不該心動、不該妄想，可是這短短幾分鐘卻上演出我最期望的事，那如同死水般的感情又再次被撥弄，埋藏在谷底的慾望開始蠢蠢欲動。

看著旁邊的人一步一步被迷惑住，Elsa知道離終點只差臨門一腳，她貼近那人的耳朵，化作成一隻蠱惑人心的惡魔，低語說道：『這些原本都是妳的，可是卻因為妳的逃避，不敢正視這份感情、害怕世俗的眼光，所以......Anna就不見了。』

接下來的畫面如同一把利刃穿透了我，狠狠把豎立好的高牆，一塊一塊催毀，斷垣殘壁的景象，令人十分唏噓。

「卡——」冰牆慢慢龜裂，蜘蛛網裂痕破壞了那張好看的臉，同時她的表情完全變了，目光哀戚地看著，四周全是烈焰之火，眼睛流出鮮紅色的淚水，嚶嚶嗚嗚的哭了。

「Elsa......別走......」

Anna......

「為什麼要丟下我？為什麼要讓我獨自一人？」

我不是有意這樣做的，我也不想跟妳分開！

「Elsa......我只想跟妳在一起，難道這都只是我一廂情願嗎？」

不是的，我也跟妳在一起，只是我......

「拜託......不要把我推開，就算妳不喜歡我也無所謂，就算只能看著妳的背影也好，我只想安安靜靜呆在妳身邊，所以不要把我推給那個男人，好嗎？」

我、我害怕自己不能給妳那樣子的快樂，我無法給妳一般的家庭，跟Kristoff在一起至少不會被人嚼舌根，不用被冠上亂倫的罪名，不用躲躲藏藏，可以正大光明的談戀愛、結婚，受到別人的祝福。

「那又如何！？我一點不喜歡他，我討厭妳、討厭妳的膽小懦弱，我一點都不在乎世人怎麼看待我們、怎麼評論我們，那算被打入地獄也沒關係，我只想跟我愛的人在一起，這一生就只衷於Elsa一人！絕無二心！」

不禁啞然失聲，那些真情告白猛烈地撞入心裡，相較我所做的事情那麼討人厭，她實在太過耀眼了，讓我望塵莫及，也許她值得更好的人，而不是我這樣的人能夠匹配。

「說穿了，妳只是不喜歡我而已，不像我這麼愛妳罷了......才可以把我推給其他人，呵呵！」她自嘲的笑了，眼裡盡是失望。

「就這樣吧，我不想再看見妳了！」說完後頭也不回的走了，我只能遙望著趨漸變小的背影。

之後「砰」的一聲，冰牆完全碎裂開。

一片片的冰碎片在天空中散落，隨著地心引力旋轉而下，上面印著大大小小的臉，各式各樣的表情在上面，喜悅、憤怒、哀愁、快樂，在光線的折射下，一閃一閃不停地刺入我的眼睛。

「Anna——！」使勁全身的力量大喊，伸出手想抓住一片，但身體並不允許我這麼做，經過剛剛大力的魔力輸出下，肉身早已疲憊不堪，連抬手的餘力都沒有，只能勉強動動指尖，眼睜睜看著它們落下、消失。

滾燙的淚水不停從眼角流出，咬著嘴唇無聲的哭泣著，那種無力感再一次把我徹底擊敗。

我好疼、好累，好想睡一覺......

『好好睡吧，接下來一切交給我。』

嗯......

她的手擱置在我的頭上，一陣一陣的撫慰我，沉重的眼皮緩緩闔上，意識離我越來越遙遠，直到眼前消失在黑暗中。

「Elsa——！」

遠處傳來一聲熟悉的呼喊，Elsa笑了，她滿意的看著眼前不再抵抗的人，輕輕吻上那雙柔軟的嘴，魔力從雙唇間回歸到原本的體內。

「Elsa——！妳在哪？」

Anna抓著Olaf一邊奔跑一邊四處張望，突然看到前方地上有個藍色物體，她微瞇一看，直朝那裡前進，隨著距離縮短她確定那物體是自己要找的人。

「Olaf！她在那裡！」

「等等！不能靠過去！」Olaf大聲嚇阻，用力的拉著Anna的手，Anna停下腳步疑惑的看他。

「我感覺好奇怪，有一種奇怪的感覺。」Olaf扶著頭說道，憂心的往Elsa的方向一看。

聽見Olaf的話，一股不妙的情緒佔滿了她的心，望向Elsa橫躺的地方又看了Olaf一眼，深吸一口氣，下定決心走向Elsa，罔顧背後Olaf的呼喊。

懷抱著忐忑的心，緊握住自己的手，走上前一看，她發現Elsa滿身是傷痕，臉上帶點灰，倒在地上一動也不動。

怎麼會這樣？才短短沒多久的時間，Elsa怎麼會變成這樣？

「Elsa！快醒醒！」Anna徬徨無措的跪倒在地板，搖晃著Elsa的肩膀想試圖喚醒她，可是手指觸摸到不尋常的冰冷，這體溫遠比平日更低，就好像......死者身上才會有的溫度。

「拜託......不要......」嘴裡喃喃自語，驟然劇烈的恐懼讓身體感覺異常的冷，顫抖的手指朝著鼻下探去，發現還有一絲微弱的氣息，她頓時鬆了好大一口氣，抱起那冰冷的身體，緊繃的情緒頓時鬆懈下來，眼淚馬上奪眶而出，就像上次失而復得一樣，是喜極而泣的眼淚。

「Olaf！Elsa沒事！」Anna開心的朝Olaf大喊。

小雪人怔在那裡，朝前方看了一下再看著自己的手不停抓握，腦海裡直覺有什麼東西不對勁，有什麼很可怕的東西出現了，這一切像是暴風雨前的寧靜。

他暗自在心裡問著，Elsa......真的沒事嗎？

「Anna！怎麼了！」Kristoff大喊一聲，不知何時他突然站在Olaf身邊，原來早在幾分鐘前他想去找Anna，卻發現城堡裡沒有她的蹤跡，詢問Gerda後才知道Anna拉著Olaf跑出去了，擔心懷孕的妻子發生危險，所以現在才出現在這，連同Sven也站在一旁。

Sven用鼻子蹭了一下Olaf，覺得有些奇怪，但馬上又被Kristoff叫過去了。

「Sven快點把Elsa載回去！」Kristoff不清楚發生了什麼事情，但Elsa的狀況真令人擔心。

將Elsa安置在雪橇上後，Kristoff轉頭看著Anna，問道：「妳還好嗎？」

他知道現在最難受的一定是Anna，看見Elsa昏迷的樣子，她一定十分不安，他攬住她的肩膀，希望自己能給予她一些力量。

但Anna並未回覆任何一個字，一路上沉默不語，呆呆看著躺臥在那的人，那個身穿水藍冰絲衣服的人，她的姐姐「Elsa」。

至於，Olaf則縮在一旁，完全不敢接近Elsa。

空氣中瀰漫著抑鬱的氣息，在沒有人察覺到的情況下，那雙蒼白的薄唇往旁邊延伸了一點，一抹淺淺的微笑。

Anna，我是絕對不會把妳交給Kristoff的......


	12. 未來篇：第四章－變調的關係

自那天起又過了好幾天，躺臥在床的不只Elsa連Anna也是，懷胎的她不宜做激烈的運動，何況是不要命的奔跑，聽見醫生說Elsa無性命大礙後，懸著一顆心終於安穩下來，這時她才意識到自己的身體微恙，肚子傳來些許的疼痛，經由醫生檢查後又被「好好」提醒了一頓，因此這幾天她安分地坐卧在床上，並且吩咐Kai把日常需校閱的政務搬至房間，一面批改一面時時刻刻關切Elsa的情況，因為從那日起Elsa未曾清醒過，靜靜地躺在床上，一動也不動。

今天一如往常，Anna在房裡批閱公文，房裡的擺設被重新布置過一番，辦公桌逆著陽光坐落在窗台前，桌上成堆成冊的紙張，前方不遠處擺放了兩張床，一張是她自己的，另一張是Elsa的，其中一張床上靜躺著一個人，是她昏迷已久的姐姐。

說也奇怪，一般人昏迷幾天後臉色變開始黯淡無光，可是她的姐姐依舊看起來完美無瑕，肌膚白皙細緻、吹彈可破，要不是身體因換氣微微上下起伏，否則活脫脫像個人偶般，她坐在辦公桌前，心思一點都不在公文上，反而一直盯著床上的人，思緒早已飛到千里外，一頭埋向推理之中。

那日究竟發生了什麼？

Anna一邊回想一邊抽絲剝繭，試著推敲出當天的情況，從案發現場的狀況來說，感覺是有發生過一番打鬥，因為就只有Elsa倒地前一百公尺處有無數個孔洞，其餘地方鋪滿草地。

就好像是......被許多球砸傷後，被威力的餘波震飛了？

可是到底是誰有這麼強大的力量呢？

想了很久、很久，她根本想不出有誰的力量能與Elsa媲美，難不成......

有個極度荒誕的念頭一閃而過，她回想起Olaf的話，他曾說過感受到自己的體內的魔力十分混亂，再來感覺到身體有被撕裂開來，如果Olaf與Elsa的感知是共同的話......？那代表Elsa體內的魔力也一分為二了？

以及爭吵前，Elsa曾說過自己無法控制住，假使她的猜測是正確的話，那麼Elsa體內的魔力分成兩股勢力，開始互相衝撞、牴觸，所以才造成她滿身是傷吧？

可是......如果是魔力相衝，肉體受傷的程度會這麼重嗎？

Anna皺緊眉頭，面對毫無解答的問題困擾不已，她沒有傑出的腦袋，不像Elsa那麼聰明，如果是自己發生這種事，她相信姐姐一定能很快得出答案，可如今是Elsa發生這種事，自己的頭腦盡派不上用場，一點都釐不清頭緒。

毛躁的抓亂頭髮，再往下狠狠掐住自己的臉，嘆了一口氣，覺得十分崩潰。

算了！不想了！反正見招摘招吧，自己跟Elsa一定能解決這一切。

Anna一直都十分堅信著，姐妹同心一定能夠渡過各種難關，她現在決定拋開一切好好守在Elsa身邊，於是跨步走向那張床並坐在邊上，托起姐姐的手用額頭貼在手背上，虔誠的向上天祈禱，拜託趕快讓Elsa醒來！

也許是誠心的願望被傾聽到？或是感動了上天？

她感覺沉睡已久的手動了！

雖然只有短暫的一秒鐘，但她發現指頭輕點一下，這好徵兆使她欣喜若狂，抬起頭緊盯著Elsa的臉，不放過任何一點細微的改變。

又是一個短暫的眨眼，她捕捉到睫毛輕輕的顫動，興奮地大叫：「Elsa？妳聽的見嗎？聽得到我說話嗎？」

人偶眼皮底下的珠子向右移動一次，又向左移動一次，這反應像是甦醒的前兆，果然過沒幾分鐘後，Elsa的眼皮打開了，因為長時間未接觸過光線，睜眼的那一瞬間她差點被刺瞎了眼，耳中不停有吵雜的聲音傳入，她微瞇著眼想看清楚眼前的人是誰，終於朦朧的視野逐漸明亮起來，原來眼前的人是她的摯愛。

一睜開眼就看到Anna的臉，而非自己孤獨地躺在床上，挑望著空無一物的天花板，有人守著的感覺真好，Elsa現在的心情異常快樂。

「太好了！妳終於醒來了！」Anna喜極而泣，她盼了好多天，終於等到Elsa醒來的這天了。

「啊！啊！我得先讓醫生看看妳的狀況，大家都擔心死了，還好妳終於醒來了！」

「等等！Anna！」Elsa急忙叫住Anna，猝然起身想抓住離開的人，但因為這幾天讓身體靜臥了許久，一時之間晃了一下。

沒想到昏迷幾天了，自己的身體竟還是這麼虛弱。

這個認知立刻掃光了剛剛的好情緒，Elsa不免在心中冷笑一聲。

呵！想不到妳為了解決我，竟然讓自己的魔力消耗這麼大量，真是愚蠢！

其實這種蘊含魔力的身體，最忌諱魔力過度耗竭，因為消耗殆盡時，正是宣判死亡的時刻，因此增加身體的魔法槽、增加儲存量自然成為一件很重要的事。

「Elsa！」Anna立刻接住搖搖欲墜的身子，將她摟在自己的懷中，有點生氣的說道：「才剛剛醒來，妳要好好休息，不可以亂動啊！」

姐姐與妹妹的身分好像在這一刻顛倒過來，Elsa啞然失笑，藉由這個機會，她順著這個姿勢，雙手向上勾住Anna的肩頸，帶有些許撒嬌的意味，在耳邊低語：「別走......留下來陪我好嗎？」

說話的氣息搔的耳朵發癢，Anna不經意縮了一下脖子，身體無法控制住地一點一點輕顫，Elsa注意到了但她並不想放過這個人，像貓抓到獵物時，必須先好好逗弄一番再慢慢開動，見到這麼可愛的反應如果不善加利用的話......實在勾的心裡難耐啊！

又是一陣清風吹拂，觸動耳尖上的神經，一陣酥麻的電流刺激，Anna想趕緊咬住下唇，但嚶嚀聲卻先快一步出來，根本來不及制止，身體最自然的反應讓她羞紅了臉，暗罵自己怎麼這樣可恥，一點都沒多想是懷中女人使壞的結果，盡可能忽視怪異的感覺，咬緊牙關說道：「可、可是妳的身體......需要先檢查一下。」

明知道這話是在關心自己，但心中卻油然生出一絲不悅，Elsa不喜歡聽到拒絕的話，在沒人看到的地方，顯露出微慍又快速回歸正常，她鬆開手向後退了一點，歪著頭擺著一張無辜的表情說道：「沒關係，我清楚目前身體的狀況，現在我比較希望Anna陪在我身邊，Anna不願意嗎？」

Anna慌亂的搖頭，急忙說道：「不是的！只是妳現在必須......唔！」

又是一句不順自己意思的話，Elsa的眼神閃過一絲冷冽，指尖直徑按住那張喋喋不休的小嘴。

「噓！別說話，讓我抱一下就好。」

一句帶有命令意味的話，讓Anna怔住了。

曾幾何時Elsa用過這種語氣對自己說話？

在她的印象中，姐姐永遠是溫和的人，講話輕聲細語，在外保持一慣良好的皇室風範，對自己才比較會展現真實的情緒，即使如此也鮮少生氣過，面對自己的頑皮每次都百般無奈，想多唸幾句但又不忍心說出口，滿臉懊惱的表情，這時候她總是覺得姐姐好可愛呀！

Elsa查覺到Anna的心不在焉，她不容許那顆腦袋想著除了她以外的人，過分霸道的佔有慾促使她伸出手用力的一攬。

這一切發生的太過突然，Anna來不及做出任何反應，整個人直接被拉走，栽入一個微涼的懷裡，感受到一雙強而有力的手臂正抱著自己，這一點都不像是剛醒的病人會有的力量，她睜大眼睛眨著，像塊木頭杵在那。

終於安分了。

Elsa十分滿意看著懷中乖巧又安靜的人，兩人的中間因為懷孕的身體而無法填滿，對此她並不以為意，懷孕過後的身體特別溫熱，反而讓她十分享受略高的體溫，雖然春天的艾倫戴爾並不寒冷，自己的身體也不畏冷，但她就是很喜歡暖和和的感覺，尤其這溫度是來自於妹妹的身體。

現在是怎麼回事！？

Anna摸不著頭緒，不過自己好像被Elsa強抱了！？

頓時，那天的話忽然閃過腦中......

Anna......我愛妳，遠比任何人愛著妳。

我沒把妳當成妹妹過......

我對妳不是家人之間的愛。

意識到這擁抱可能並不單純，Anna試圖掙扎了一下，卻發現被鎖的死緊，宛如在警告她不要輕舉妄動，最好安分守己的待著。

她不信邪又作死動了一下，果真惹來上方的不滿。

「Anna別動！」

一句真真切切的警告讓Anna驚怵一下，不知道要怎麼反應才恰當，眼前的Elsa好陌生，身體被束縛的無力感，加上回想起那次爭吵，心裡便一陣難受，帶著微弱的哭腔說道：「好難受......嗚.....」

「怎麼了？」Elsa聽見似小貓般的語氣，心頭一軟放輕了聲調，剛剛的嚴厲一掃而空。

「Elsa......能不能先鬆開一下，好緊、好難受。」Anna哀求的說道。

「不準！」如同三歲小孩般的任性，Elsa沉著臉一口回絕了Anna請求，但雙臂確實減輕了一些力道，不如剛剛纏的死緊。

心情不好又得到冷漠的回應，滋生出一種叛逆的心態，當別人說不準時就偏不讓她如願以償，這次Anna掙扎的比剛剛更激烈。

又感受到懷中的極力掙脫，Elsa面臨來自妹妹接二連三的拒絕，心中一陣陰鬱，暴風圈不停在心中掃蕩，抓住她的雙臂，怒視著她，一句不經大腦的話脫口而出：「妳就這麼想逃離我嗎？」

「對！我根本不想待在妳身邊。」Anna也不甘示弱，一口回嗆過去。

Elsa直接斷定這就是Anna真實的想法，一點都未朝氣話的方向前進，她頓時鬆開了手，摀住臉一邊發狂的肆笑，一邊說道：「哈哈哈哈哈——！原來、原來......妳真的是這麼想......」

聽見房間裡盪漾著刺耳的笑聲，Anna驚覺到自己剛剛說錯話，連忙慌慌張張的解釋：「剛剛說的話都不是真的，我只是突然心情不好而已，不是真的想這樣說，Elsa！你別嚇我......」

但Elsa完全聽不進解釋，腦海將幾件事情快速串聯起來。

原來比起我Anna更喜歡Kristoff，所以才會拒絕我，發現姐姐噁心的感情後，現在想離我遠遠的，然後再跑回那男人的身邊兩人雙宿雙飛。

不！我絕對不允許這種事發生！

「Elsa！！！」Anna發現任憑自己怎麼說話，眼前的人像是根本沒有在聽，她一鼓作氣抓開了放在臉上的雙手，要Elsa好好看著自己、好好聽她說話。

在抓開手的那一刻笑聲停止了，也因為沒有雙手的遮蔽，臉上的表情完全隱藏不住，這一下子讓Anna整個人發懵了，湛藍色的瞳孔消失了，換成是一雙鮮紅色的眼睛，正冷冽的緊盯她不放，眼眸深邃的能把人的靈魂吸入，但隱隱約約洩露出危險的訊號，讓人不寒而慄，而那張臉毫無表情，一點波瀾都沒有。

這是動物為了生存，與生俱來就有的危機感，腦中的響鈴大作，並告誡她「快逃！否則會出事！快離開她！」，可是身體早已不聽使喚、癱軟在那。

獵人終究是無情的，即使看到獵物瑟瑟發抖，也不會產生憐憫之心，反而讓嗜血的本性暴露出來，Elsa正是這樣的個性，凡是相中東西就要占為己有，如果不聽話就要加以懲戒，那些想擅自竊取的就只有死路一條。

「別怕......我不會傷害妳的，只要妳好好聽話......」

Elsa捧住Anna的臉，手指在上面臨摹，從上到下仔細的描繪一遍，柔嫩的肌膚讓她愛不釋手，來來回回摩娑了好幾次，最後停留在那誘人的雙唇上......

好看的臉上帶點邪邪的壞笑，眼神散發出魅力，魅與媚不同，媚是一種散發誘惑等人啃食，而魅是一種致命的，使對方心甘情願剖開自己被人食用。

而Anna此時正沉醉在這種魅裡，不過她本人一點都沒意識到，不知道自己臉上泛起了紅暈，像顆飽滿多汁的果實，等待人們食盡果腹。

有誰會放過這樣甜美的東西呢？即便有也絕對不會是Elsa，她狠狠的封住那雙唇，在上面盡情的啃咬，吸取裡頭的汁液，蠻橫的入侵那塊堡壘。

她等這一天已經等得夠久了，她要狠狠印上自己的痕跡，深入骨隨、震住靈魂，讓這身體記清楚真正的主人是誰，奉獻一輩子的忠誠，永遠對她唯命是從。


	13. 未來篇：第五章－佔有

突如其來的吻喚回Anna的意識，定神一看，發現眼前那張模糊的臉龐是Elsa，她不敢置信這個人是Elsa，可是隨著越來越激烈的吻，使她不得不相信這個侵略性十足的人，正是從小一起生活的姐姐。

血緣上親密的關係加上人妻的身份，這樣異常又違背道德的事讓Anna產生極大罪惡感，她的理智告訴自己不能這樣做，不能跟自己的姐姐這樣做，也不能背叛Kristoff。

「不、不行！哈......Elsa！我們不......嗚！」

小舌拼命抵擋強烈的攻勢，雙手用力往外推，可是越是這樣拼命拒絕，那人的動作就越粗暴越蠻橫，無助的感覺瞬間激起Anna的淚水，不禁發出啜泣聲。

不尋常的音調讓Elsa暫停下來，放開紅腫的雙唇，抬頭一撇，對上一雙盈著水光的眼睛，哀求的看著她。

「別哭......」閃耀的淚珠刺痛了眼、刺痛了心，鮮紅的瞳色褪去，又變回原來湛藍色的光芒，Elsa低頭吻去了淚水，動作遠比輕柔許多，手不自覺貼上背脊，一遍又一遍安撫著，像在安慰一隻受傷的小貓。

一番安撫下，激動的身體逐漸平穩，Anna這才意識到自己不能再沉淪下去，因此主動拉開兩人的距離，讓周圍不停升溫的空氣暫停。

「不要這樣......我們不能這樣......」

差一點點、只要再一下子，自己恐怕就離不開了......

被寵愛的感覺令她招架不住，心臟一直打著不規律的節奏，她用力按住胸口，閉上眼睛撇過頭，臉上滿是掙扎。

「為什麼？我感覺的到......妳不是真心想抗拒我，否則妳會更用力把我推開，而不是像現在這樣。」Elsa在Anna耳邊呢喃著，動魄人心的嗓音，迷幻又綺麗。

這句直白的話拆穿了Anna的面具，在她的心底一直埋藏著多年前的慾望，從那天聽見告白起，封塵的回憶如潮水般湧出，她閉上眼睛還能感受到那些夜晚的悸動。

曾經，辛辛苦苦花費多年追尋的那個人。

曾經，每天睡前總會浮現的臉蛋。

曾經，情不自禁的偷吻。

一切的回憶歷歷在目......

至於，現在的心情是遺憾？是心動？還是兩者兼具？

每一個答案必定會產生一種結果，Anna沒有把握自己能承受改變帶來的一切，有時候變化不一定全然是好事，也許那將會帶給他們三人一場風暴雨，打壞現狀、分崩離析。

如果可以，她不想去釐清這複雜的情緒，她寧可像以前一樣埋藏在心底，久而久之也習慣了。

她在心底嘆了一口氣。

Elsa，維持現狀不好嗎？

「Elsa......不行！趁現在來得及趕快收手吧！我們是不可能的......」Anna抓住不安份的手，低頭凝視兩隻交疊的影子。

「是嗎？那為什麼不用力推開我，反而讓我為所欲為？」Elsa用力拉起手，使她撲向自己，另一隻手則從背後托住她的頭，強迫她注視自己的眼睛。

Elsa在尋找，她想從朦上一層霧氣的眼眸中，看見Anna真實的情緒，她不相信Anna對自己沒有感覺，否則在離開的那天就不會露出不尋常的表情，哀戚裡藏著一絲埋怨，好似在控訴這句話的遲來。

「......不、不是妳想的那樣，我才沒有這樣做，才沒有讓妳為所欲為，」果然在強烈的注視下，話中的堅定動搖了，顯得十分弱氣，無形中坦白了剛剛說的話都是違心之論。

「說謊！妳只是在害怕真的會愛上我，害怕Kristoff其實在妳心中一點地位都沒有，他是個溫柔又善良的人，所以妳一點也不想傷害他，但是妳知道嗎？這種作法才是最自私的。」

Elsa知道Anna心中抗拒什麼，也察覺到這副身體從頭到尾都表現出欲拒還迎的姿態，如同一隻小貓，既傲嬌又害怕寂寞，說著言不由衷的話，明明不想對方離開卻又拼命往外推開。

在Elsa的眼中，那隻小貓就是Anna，搔著她直發癢、發熱。

自私？

一個Anna從未想過的詞彙，她怔了一秒，神情呆然，喃喃自語說道：「......沒有，我不喜歡妳，我喜歡的是Kristoff，所以才會跟他在一起、結婚，我對妳一點都沒有那種想法，完全沒有......」到了句末，她抬起頭張大眼睛，不讓快潰堤的淚水落下。

「Anna......我愛妳，如今我來了就不會放開妳，我無法忍受任何人碰觸妳、擁有妳，我只想讓妳做我Elsa, Arendelle的女人，專屬於我的人，好嗎？」

一滴滾燙的淚水掉落，燙傷Elsa的手臂，手扶上Anna的臉蛋，吻去落下的淚水，嘴裡嚐到一絲苦澀，她下定決心要趕走所有阻饒她們的人，把Anna乖乖收藏在自己的象牙塔裡，不讓任何人有機可乘。

隨後，如雨般的輕吻又再次落下，眼睛、鼻子、臉頰、嘴唇、下巴，從上而下，無一不被照顧到，宛如對待至寶般小心翼翼。

天底下有哪個女人能對這舉動不心動嗎？

恐怕沒有......

Elsa的指尖沿著耳廓畫圈，順流而下，滑過肩頸來到挺立的雙峰。

若有似無的摸觸，皮膚激起好大一陣疙瘩，含在嘴裡的嬌聲差點外洩出，Anna用力的咬住下唇，摧殘那早紅腫不堪的嘴唇，生理上的反應讓她十分羞澀，肌膚透出瑰麗的色彩，神情帶點迷茫與媚惑，種種訊號都代表著「動情」二字。

垂涎三尺的美食近在眼前，讓人忍不住食指大動，Elsa把Anna壓在床上欺身上去，對那精緻脖頸吻上，種下一個個專屬於她的痕跡，雙手趁著身下的嬌軀不安扭動之際來到後背，解開繁複的鈕扣。

Anna的禮服一直以來都比Elsa保守許多，雖然在火熱的氣氛下她恨不得能立刻扒去這套厚重的衣服，但平日她不希望有人會覬覦她的寶物，所以吩咐Gerda給Anna換上端莊的樣式，Anna不知情自己的衣服都是經過姐姐的核准，才會擺在她面前挑選。

即使這樣她還是無法安心，因此換上最華麗的禮服，露出迷人的香肩，招攬所有的視線，其中也包含了她的妹妹，她非常享受Anna的目光，清澈又純粹，不帶著一絲汙濁。

礙事的束縛終於被Elsa一一除開，衣服慢慢被褪去，隱藏在衣料底下的渾圓彈跳而出，她撐起身體俯視這美景，眼神露出讚賞的光芒，可這光景維持不到幾秒眼前便一片黑。

每一寸被掃過的地方彷彿被火灼燒過，過分濃烈的視線，讓身下的人感到不安，她沒想過會有這一天到來，這一切遠比夢裡更令人羞赧，於是她抬手遮蔽住虎視眈眈的雙眼。

這小小的拒絕她不以為意，挑起好看的秀眉，淺淺一笑，將那雙小手繞在自己的脖上，俯下身給予一個親吻，細膩又溫柔，不像剛剛粗魯、狂暴。

一種是呵護疼愛，一種是窒息熱愛，Anna不知道自己這麼變態，竟然開始懷念粗暴的親吻，那股被熱烈渴望的感覺，讓她真真切切感覺自己正被需要著。

孩童時的惡夢、Elsa的隱藏與獨立承擔，一直讓她非常不安，總覺得自己的存在微不足道，透過各式各樣調皮的方式吸引她的注意，有時候她希望Elsa能不要這麼完美，希望她可以多依賴自己一些，可惜瑕疵這詞永遠不會在她身上出現。

唇上的刺痛讓Elsa停頓一秒，睜開眼睛從目光中探尋到一絲貪婪，多年下來的默契讓她們不需要話語，一個眼神就能知道對方的想法，Elsa的臉上勾勒出一抹狐媚，壞笑不語。

立刻入侵堡壘之地，擾動停歇的小舌，使它活絡、使它回應，唇間交會的空隙，依稀能看見兩條交纏的粉色小舌，追逐、嬉戲，玩的不亦樂乎。

週邊的溫度漸漸失控、空氣漸漸稀薄，她們互相吸取彼此的氣息，曖昧的氣氛停止大腦的思考，接下來僅靠著動物原始的本能行動。

感受到那雙唇離開了自己，Anna意猶未盡地舔了一下嘴唇，剛剛的滋味是第一次體會到，她不清楚是心情的不同？還是男女的嘴唇觸感不同？

原來跟Elsa接吻的感覺，如此讓人悸動......

身上的人並不想給太多喘息的空間，Anna沉醉剛剛的碰觸才過不到幾秒，下一波攻勢又來了，皎白纖細的手覆蓋上飽滿渾圓，在不輕不重的力道下，被揉捏成各種形狀，指尖不經意掃過中心點，敏感的部位承受不起接二連三的刺激，迫不及待渴望更多地撫慰，不到一會時間，躲藏的堅挺便探頭見人。

赤紅色的凸起特別奪目，像是在招人品嚐，受不了誘惑的Elsa立刻含口細品，舌尖輕輕一壓，立刻引起強烈的反應。

「嗯哈......」含在嘴裡的嬌喘終於洩漏出來，酥麻感陣陣朝Anna襲來，那人並不想放過她，想從口中榨取更多音符，細磨慢咬，嬌弱的部位禁不起牙齒的啃咬，不停脹大發硬，

雙手掠過凌亂的衣口伸下，一邊扯下剩餘的衣料，一邊撫摸著柔軟的肌膚，美好的觸感令Elsa愛不釋手，一路向下，滑過微微隆起的肚子時，動作稍微一頓，有個念頭從腦袋中閃過，在Anna神智迷亂時，有一個殘忍的笑容浮出，又迅速消退下去。

「嗚......別、別看......那裡很醜......」

很快地裸露的身體暴露在空氣中，清涼的溫度接觸到皮膚，Anna這才意識到自己在Elsa眼底下毫無遮攔，懷孕的身體不像以往婀娜，她急著想抓住棉被掩蓋住。

Elsa並不允許她這麼做，握緊不安分的小手，十指交扣，在肚皮上親下一吻，虔誠地說道：「不許胡說，在我心目中妳永遠最美的人，將來她一定會跟你一樣好看......」停下了幾秒後，又繼續說：「或許......也會像我一樣。」

當下Anna並未察覺到這奇怪的一句話，又或者是Elsa不讓她有機會多思考，手上的動作一直持續進行著。

每一寸都被碰過的地方都異常灼熱，身體宛如被螞蟻咬蝕，細細癢癢又難耐。

一道道熱流匯聚下方，甬道裡的軟肉不停收縮，汁液從洞口傾淌而出，浸濕了底褲，流到股間，雙腿忍不住小幅度的互相摩擦，藉此減緩搔癢感。

「等不及了嗎？這裡......」Elsa來到秘境之地，使壞地用指背來回掃刮蜜縫，一面細細觀察Anna臉上的表情。

「......」面對這難以啟齒的問題，Anna咬緊下唇撇頭不多做回應，可是越是不回應手指就碰觸就用大力，彷彿在懲罰她的沉默。

許久未經人事的身體格外敏感，隨意挑撥便氾濫成災，一點也經不起這樣的玩弄，雙腿用力夾住頑皮的手，不過這樣的阻礙絲毫未干擾Elsa的動作，靈巧的手指拉開布料邊緣，潛入進去，故意在穴口處停留，左右施力，兩片肥厚的肉辦徹底被拉開來，又密合住，一張一縮玩了好幾回。

她在挑戰Anna的理智線，她在等待櫻紅小嘴吐露出的求饒。

原罪的欲望在體內到處亂竄叫囂，燒得Anna體無完膚、理智線斷裂，腰部不自覺擺動迎合，緊密的雙腿逐漸鬆開，最私密的花瓣敞開大門，渴望被貫穿、被填滿的滋味。

「不要、不要再玩了！哈.......阿......快點！快點進來！嗚......」身體久久得不到宣洩，空虛持續堆疊，深處頻頻傳來顫抖，這一切快要把Anna淹沒了，她好想要Elsa，想要她狠狠塞滿自己。

身下發騷蕩漾的模樣令Elsa滿意極了，她就是要Anna瘋狂，她要把自己一字一筆永遠刻在她的心上。

用力掐住Anna的下巴，迫使她面向自己，命令道：「睜開眼睛看我。」

「唔......」Anna緊皺眉頭，強忍住生理的騷動，淚水濕濡眼眶，原本朦朧不清的景象隨著Elsa的接近，越來越清晰可見，眼前這張驚為天人的臉，是現在玩弄她身體的人，也是她的親生姐姐。

什麼倫理、什麼道德，在欲望的面前一切都微不足道，這一刻兩人只想擁有對方罷了。

「我要妳看清楚，現在是誰在佔有妳，是誰在好好的疼愛妳。」語畢，手指快速穿入花口，向甬道深處前進，過程中軟肉不斷收縮擠壓，快速吸吮這位不速之客，源源不絕的愛液傾巢而出。

這一下擊碎了Anna最後的防線，徹底繳械投降。

「啊啊——！Elsa——！」Anna放聲大叫，抬起身子，一道激流麻痺大腦，眼前一片白光，身體不停抽蓄顫抖，沒想到才進入不到幾秒鐘便高潮了，敏感的程度簡直像初經人事的小女孩。

高潮的餘韻久久未平復，心跳依舊劇烈的跳動，Anna吸著新鮮空氣，大口喘息著，她感受到體內的手指並未離開，只是停駐不動，而小嘴似乎也不願它離開，持續咬住。

就在這時手指的主人有了動靜，甬道感受到那玩意慢慢離開，加速纏繞住，也因為緩慢的移動，體內細小的動靜都讓Anna清楚感受到，生理永遠比心理來的誠實，剛剛的未解之題悄悄有了答案，她比自己想像中還要眷戀Elsa......

在退出之前，另一隻手指早已悄然徘徊在入口處，眨眼間兩指同時進攻，陡然塞滿的充實感讓Anna不禁發出愉悅的媚叫，她張開雙手緊緊抱住冷香柔軟的身體，雙腿同時夾住Elsa的腰身。

此時，她只想......感受Elsa的存在，彌補過去遺憾。


	14. 未來篇：第六章－殞落

時光流逝，外頭的烈陽低幕，天色漸漸昏暗，柔美浪漫的夕陽從窗口灑落，映照在房內兩俱赤裸的軀體上，風光旖旎。

棕髮女人仰躺在床上，髮絲散落在四周，面色潮紅、低吟喘息，額前覆蓋一層薄汗，臉上露出十分痛苦的表情，像是在隱忍什麼。

生理的淚水奪眶而出，從眼角滑落浸溼枕頭，體內窒息的熱度令她抓狂，眼神慢慢地渙散，接二連三的刺激讓她無法自拔，淪陷在肉慾裡，想要更多又怕自己承受不住，推開又覺得依依不捨，只好遊走在崩潰的邊緣，不上不下。

這一切的窘境都要歸咎於眼前可惡的女人......

橘紅的暮色在她的髮上鍍上一層薄粉，讓原本淺淡的髮色更加閃閃動人，雪白嬌嫩的肌膚與動情的神態，三者在巧妙的搭配下，形成一幅絕美的畫，能輕易奪取眾人目光，不過這幅畫全世界僅有一人能閱覽，此人便是她的妹妹「Anna」。

室內的溫度持續攀升，不僅在她的身上燃燒，同時也在Elsa身上造次，髮鬢沾上些許汗水，微濕的一縷髮絲勾在耳後，隨著動作越來越過分，鼻息間的呼吸聲也變得粗重，額上的薄霧凝結成汗水從旁滑落，沿著完美的下巴弧度滴在Anna的胸前。

除此之外，空氣裡蕩漾著令人臉紅心跳的靡靡之音，Anna的喉間早已乾澀枯槁，從原本小貓的哭吟轉變為低沉的沙啞聲。

相較之下，被深掘開鑿的甬道則不斷吐露出液體，伴著雙指的抽動倘流而出，愛液沾滿Elsa的手，一併染濕了床，在床單上形成一片水漬。

「啊——！不要、不要弄了......」一聲低啞的求饒。

手指非但不停下，反而變本加厲，在軟肉裡翻攪抽插，指尖靈巧的勾、挑、磨、壓，痠麻感直衝靈魂深處，Anna不禁搖著屁股想躲避作亂的源頭，可是無論她怎麼搖擺，手指像吸盤般纏的死緊，下面的小嘴又洩漏出一波潮水，「啪踏——啪踏——」的作響。

「是嗎？妳這裡可不是這樣說的......不斷吸住我、咬住我，恨不得把我吞下，想要我塞滿它。」Elsa目光深邃，每張口說出一字就使壞磨蹭一下，全然把「羞恥」二字拋諸在腦後，十分厚顏無恥。

身體誠實的反應讓Anna無言以對，臉上十分滾燙，伸出雙手遮住那張不停道出驚人之語的嘴巴，沒想到下一秒被探出頭的小舌輕舐掌心，嚇得她趕緊縮回手，不過在剛要開始行動時就被逮到了。

Elsa抓住其中一隻放入嘴中，Anna感受到指頭被溫熱的口腔包覆，尖端被舌尖來回掃弄，牙齒在某處啃咬著，那裡恰巧是佩戴戒指時的地方，無形間透露出一種涵義。

一陣疼痛傳來，Anna不用看就知道那裡一定留下了咬痕，而且似乎不淺，在經過一番廝磨後，她的手終於恢復自由，擺在眼前一瞧，果真有一圈瘀血在那，異常醒目。

自從打亂關係起，Elsa霸道的行徑超乎想像，所有的反應都是Anna第一次見識到，好像從那刻起她才真正認識到Elsa這個人，縱使中間的溫柔有讓她感覺跟過去一樣，可是兩者間依然存在微妙的差距。

「妳......真的是Elsa嗎？」

一句無意識的疑問脫口而出，使兩人都停下一刻，Anna不知道自己為什麼會說出這句話，也許是一連串的事件讓她昏頭轉向，短短不到幾天她的世界天翻地覆，大腦思考跟不上變化的速度。

另一方面，Elsa臉上露出不可思議的表情，面對天馬行空的話淡淡微笑，看似對妹妹的異想天開無奈，但實際上從聽見的那秒起，她一直凝視著Anna的表情，不自覺吞下一口口水，絲毫不像表面的一派輕鬆。

她是Elsa也不是Elsa，她明明是Elsa卻不是Anna悉知的那位，如果不是趁著那傢伙意志薄弱時奪位而出，否則她將一輩子被遺忘在角落，永無翻身之地。

那人一定是個好姐姐但絕不是這副身體的好主人，她能夠為了Anna犧牲奉獻、用盡所有一切，可就是學不會善待自己，努力的隱藏情緒、壓抑自己，強迫自己習慣一切，自以為這樣就沒事了，殊不知是另一個自己在默默扛起這一切。

她不想再過上那樣的生活，只想順著心情放肆一番。

Anna與生俱來的第六感，不禁讓Elsa捏把冷汗，從以前就是這樣，她總是能在第一時間察覺到異樣。

猜想停頓越久Anna的疑心恐怕會越大，Elsa快速整頓好心情，一如往常彎起嘴角說道：「呵呵！已經做到開始胡言亂語了？」

「......才、才沒有呢！」Anna連忙否認。

「哦？那看來我還不夠賣力，竟然讓妳有時間想其他的事......」說完，Elsa悄悄來到上方某塊稍粗糙的地方，剛剛在探索內部時，她就發現到Anna對這點特別沒招架之力，輕輕掃過就全身發抖，那麼被專攻這點呢？

故意輕壓一下，接著就發現身體緊了一點，再連番磨蹭幾回，馬上就感覺到懷中的人一顫一顫。

「Anna知道這裡這麼敏感嗎？」Elsa邪邪問道，並在耳邊輕吹一下。

Anna悶哼一聲，一道電流襲擊大腦，瞬間短路幾秒，眼前空白一片，她無意識抓住Elsa的肩膀，整個人縮了進去。

有別於她的衣衫不整、裸露，身前的人依舊完好無缺、衣著整齊，瞇起雙眼，憤恨地看向她，朝著精緻的鎖骨狠狠咬下一口，發洩心中的不滿。

Elsa吃痛一下，又在耳邊低喃：「別急......重頭戲才正要開始。」

亂假以真，直接把剛剛的抗議化成渴望，Anna還來不及開口，就感受到手指接連不斷向那塊粗軟的地方攻擊，甬道內止不住的蠕動，拼命配合Elsa的動作，一前進就退後，一回拉就立即包覆住。

深處越來越激烈的收縮叫Anna無所適從，崩潰的直搖頭哭泣，身體焦躁不安、無法克制的扭動，明明是想避開攻擊，卻大大反其道而行，迎合了每個動作。

「啊哈！Elsa......太快了......哈......不......要......停下、快點停下！」Anna吐出嬌媚的聲調，全無聽不出拒絕的味道。

「乖，再忍一下。」Elsa蜻蜓點水在唇上吻了一口以示安慰。

無限堆疊的快感，快瀕臨極限的噴發，體內的慾望超乎Anna的能力範圍，腦袋混沌不清，神智拋到九霄雲外，被徹底淹沒在情慾之中，身體猶如在大海上載浮載沉，本能地抓住眼前唯一一塊浮木。

「嗚......妳騙人......啊啊——！」又一聲深遠的長吟，眼看Anna的身子越來越緊繃，Elsa知道快要來了，她低頭含下翹楚的乳尖。

這一炮重彈引起Anna好大的反應，忍不住大聲淫叫，瘋狂叫著Elsa的名字，罔顧肚子上的凸起，弓起身子貼近，大敞雙腿，盡情擺動腰臀。

雙重攻勢下，不發幾分鐘後，甬道內瘋狂緊縮再嘎然停下，大量的愛液噴灑而出，澆淋了Elsa的手，也濺濕了床單，上頭印著深淺不一的水漬，屋內瀰漫一股靡穢的氣味。

Elsa淺而慢地退出花徑，總使萬加小心，腫脹嫰穴已無法承受住任何驚擾，耳邊馬上又傳來嬌吟聲。

到達極致的顛峰後，Anna沉浸在退潮後的餘韻，櫻紅的小嘴短促地喘息，身體不短起伏，她呆滯地盯著Elsa，沒想到卻看到一個立刻想挖地洞脫逃的畫面。

Elsa在她的面前展示出辛苦的成果，兩指被一層薄液包覆，淫光閃閃，在長時間浸泡下，能看見皮膚上的皺痕。

指間牽連著一條水絲，在不經意的開闔下時長時短，Elsa面露讚嘆的目光，張開嘴巴緩緩前進......

不行！絕對不可以！

Anna在心中吶喊，急忙伸手制止，可是卻被Elsa搶先一步，只能眼睜睜看著她吃下液體，意猶未盡的在中指上舔舐，慢慢一口一口掃光。

這舉動Anna直呼無地自容，身體轉側一邊，抓住枕頭狠狠壓在臉上，來個眼不見為淨，她不知道Elsa這麼色情，根本像小說裡的魅魔轉世。

「現在才知道害羞嗎？」看著前方的縮頭烏龜，Elsa失笑說道，朝炸開的棕毛獅王戳了幾下。

「Elsa才不知羞，那裡很髒的......」一句彆扭的話幽幽傳出。

Elsa躺臥在側邊，托起下巴，捏起一搓棕毛輕輕地搔向紅透天的耳朵，看著小烏龜縮著脖子忍住癢意，慢條斯理的說道：「才怪，Anna每個地方都很乾淨......要不是妳快受不了，我真想好好品嘗一口......」

說著說著腦海中突然浮出一個畫面，Anna推開腿間的金叢，失控發狂的大叫......

奈何身下的人無法再承受，以及還有更要緊的正事要做，否則她真想試試看，只好先逗逗這羞澀的小傢伙乾乾過癮。

「含住花蒂，舌尖在上頭畫圈刺激，再輕輕吸吮，感受到那裡充血膨脹......唔——！」

繪聲繪影的描述也把Anna拉入幻想之中，伴隨著越來越露骨的話，Anna的臉整個大爆紅，終於把遮在臉上的枕頭，硬塞向恬不知恥的傢伙，好制止那張充滿汙穢的嘴巴。

「Annn妳在裡面嗎？」一個熟悉不過的男聲從門外傳入，Anna慌恐地看著門上正被轉動的握把，頓時煞白了臉，全身發抖。

危急之下，Elsa迅速坐起，手裡發出一道紫紅色的光芒，凍結住握把。

Kristoff用力轉動幾下，發現無法轉開，在門外喃喃自語：「嗯？門怎麼鎖住了？Anna不在這嗎？」

爾後，他悻悻然跨步離去。

Anna看見了......她看見Elsa使出紫紅色的魔法，更看見門把上醒目的冰塊，一陣涼意從背脊傳出，剛剛火熱的纏綿簡直像一場玩笑，她茫然地看著遲遲沒轉頭的女人，壓住顫抖問道：「妳是誰？」

「我是Elsa啊......」Elsa自嘲的笑著，她知道遲早會東窗事發，但沒想到會來的這麼快。

「她在哪裡？我的姐姐在哪？」Anna完全不相信女人的說法，警戒的防備，儼然像隻炸毛獅子。

「她？在這裡啊。」Elsa轉過頭，指向自己的腦袋。

「什麼意思？」Anna不能理解這句話的涵義。

Elsa並沒有回覆這句話，反其問道：「妳知道......Elsa最渴望的是什麼嗎？」

許久沒聽見旁邊的動靜，她指著面前的人開口說：「妳......一直以來她渴望的只有妳，但是她知道不能這樣做，過分膨脹的慾望摧毀她的內心，這幾年從沒真心笑過，內心的小孩不斷在哭泣，每晚獨自一人處理掉紊亂的魔法。」

「怎麼可能......她的魔法不是最近才開始失控的嗎？」

「她說妳就信？妳不該是最瞭解Elsa的人嗎？」

Anna的嘴被堵上，一股酸澀從喉嚨流入心中，面露痛苦之色，垂喪著頭沉默許久。

「讓我見她......我想見她......」沉著的聲音打破寧靜，她的直覺告訴她，眼前的女人一定知道Elsa在哪。

「不、可、能。」Elsa搖搖頭。

「為什麼！？」Anna猛然坐起，不顧滑落的被單，用力掐住單薄的肩膀，不停搖晃。

Elsa不阻止Anna的動作，任由她盡情發洩，只淡淡的說道：「因為她死了，徹底消失在這個世上了。」

什麼！？Elsa死了！？

霎時，她失去了所有力氣，雙手垂喪在一旁，腦袋一時之間無法消化這資訊，龐然的自言自語：「不可能......這是不可能的事！她不可能丟下我！」

「如果她沒死亡，她會眼睜睜看著自己的妹妹被人侵犯嗎？」

「看著......接下來即將發生的事......」

彈指間，Elsa粗暴地推倒Anna，雙腳跪在兩側，臉上海藍色的雙眸被緋紅取代，紅的發亮、刺的懾人，床的四周同時漾出一陣光，地板伸出一隻隻冰鍊，鍊子前端鑲著一圈手銬，鎖定目標，準確框住。

「妳做什麼！！！」Anna憤怒的吼道，身體不停掙扎，手腕及腳腕都被冰銬勒的死緊，根本無法動彈，大字型的躺在床上。

「做一切我想做的事情。」Elsa捂住臉失控的狂笑，紫紅的魔力不停從身上釋出，在空中慢慢形成一顆小球。

//

同一時間的某處，一個小雪人正看著水面，透過自己的倒影往池中看去，水中五彩繽紛的魚兒悠游自得，他伸出手潛入水裡，不停的轉圈，好像在玩你追我跑的遊戲。

「Anna......懷上我的孩子吧。」Elsa的聲音在腦海中竄出。

Olaf木然一下，看著倒影的自己閃耀紫紅光芒，嚇得他立刻拔腿奔跑。

在那些昏厥的日子，Olaf其實有偷偷去探望Elsa，當看著安靜的睡容時，他安慰自己那時一定是錯覺，Elsa怎麼可能會傷害我們呢？她是世界上最善良的人啊！

可是......焦慮不停在心中盤旋，有個聲音告訴他不該掉以輕心。

忽然他想起「水有記憶」這句話，當初Elsa藉由水看到過去的事件，如果「水」本身就是一個連結的媒介，那會不會「水」也能感應到當下發生的事？

雖然這假設既沒證實也沒先例，不過他決定嘗試看看，或許真的會派上用場？

水？要怎麼取得Elsa的水？

Olaf左看看右看看，完全找不到任何一滴汗液。

加熱？

不！Elsa的體溫連Bruni的火焰都能消滅，如果要讓Elsa出汗恐怕要先把房間給燒了......

但是......身上哪裡會有水呢？

Olaf苦惱著，視線不停在Elsa身上來回遊蕩，最後他定向一處，瞇眼伸手，小心翼翼邁進，在快碰到前又停下，捲曲的指攤開在柔軟的地方輕點幾下，確保床上的人毫無意識。

他暗自深吸一口氣，打起精神，快速侵入Elsa的嘴裡，確定手指沾滿液體後迅速抽回，直接往腦裡一塞。

「Olaf，你在幹嘛？」

背後傳來一陣女聲，Olaf慌張地差點尖叫，僵硬的轉頭，嗑嗑巴巴說道：「沒事、什麼事都沒有！」

「是嗎？」Anna帶著狐疑的目光指著頭，十分不解Olaf怪異的行為，看著他的手插入自己的腦袋！？

Anna不禁抖擻了一下，光想想就覺得自己的頭在痛。

「啊！剛好頭有點癢。」Olaf邊說邊傻笑，立即逃開，留下滿腹疑惑的Anna。

他萬萬沒想到胡亂的假設會成功，那句話奇異的話讓他確信Anna一定發生危險了！

在回去的路上他看到一個金髮的男子在街上漫步，身旁跟著一隻馴鹿，馬上衝過去大喊：「快點！Anna出事了！快點！」

心中的弦一緊繃，Kristoff想起剛剛被鎖上的門，一把攬起Olaf，乘著Sven奔馳回去。


	15. 未來篇：第七章－魔法之子

「Anna......懷上我的孩子吧。」

一顆魔法球緩緩落在Elsa我掌心上，光影互相交錯、忽明忽暗，氣流在球體外流動，包覆著一顆閃爍的亮球，在昏暗的房裡特別扎眼，Anna不知道是什麼，但她知道一定不是什麼好東西。

「那是什麼？」Anna充滿警戒盯著。

「讓他變成擁有魔法的小孩，成為屬於我的孩子。」Elsa不由自主笑了，眼底滿是喜悅的光彩，她的心願終於要完成一半了，她絕對不會像那個無能的Elsa一樣，親手送走自己最愛的女人。

Anna背脊一陣雞皮疙瘩竄出，未知的恐懼在心中膨大，她拉了拉手，依然是徒勞無功，冰銬讓她無法動彈，手無搏雞之力，完全沒有反抗的能力。

「別過來......不準妳動他！」Anna艱難的發出聲音，恐懼讓她無法抑制身體的顫抖，這小孩是她心中最後的底線，同時也是她的軟肋，這是她唯一能對得起Kristoff的地方，她不能放任眼前的女人胡作非為，不能讓她毀掉這一切。

「不準？妳就這麼渴望生下那男人的小孩嗎？」

「Kristoff比妳善良太多了，至少他不會這樣對我！」

「這樣對妳？」Elsa玩意的笑出聲音，搖搖頭，彷彿好像聽見什麼有趣的事情，輕挑地說道：「剛剛是誰苦苦哀求要我上她的？這麼快就忘了嗎？我不介意讓妳再次回想剛剛的一切。」

「不要、不要碰我！」

隨著Elsa的逼近，Anna抵抗的更為激烈，冰鍊「喀啦、喀啦」作響，冰銬底下的皮膚紅腫刺痛，但她無法顧及這些，咬緊下唇，忍住疼痛，不禁望向門口，她好希望有誰在門口附近，希望有誰能可以發現房內發生的一切。

拜託！有誰能來救我？

Kristoff！Olaf！你們在哪裡......

「妳就盡量喊吧......就算喊破喉嚨也沒有一個人能救妳，放心......我會對妳很溫柔、很溫柔......畢竟攸關我們小孩的出生呢！」

飄渺的聲音傳入耳裡，感受柔軟的舌尖在脖子滑動，皮膚上殘留濡濕的水漬，黏膩又噁心的感覺，明明是跟剛剛一樣的觸碰，這次Anna卻想放聲尖叫，她好想躲開，可是那人早一步發現她的心思，用力的摁住下巴，指尖頂喉間上，像是在給予一個警告，叫她不要輕舉妄動。

「真濕，是喜歡我這樣對妳嗎？」Elsa的手緩緩來到幽靜的叢林上，熟練地翻開，找到隱藏的花瓣，緊密的縫隙宛如被大地滋潤過，黏糊的程度遠比剛剛更甚。

「......」生理上自然的反應讓Anna非常屈辱，她痛恨自己的身體怎麼能這樣淫亂，在這種情況下竟然還有反應，指甲刺入掌心，悲憤地流下淚水。

Anna心不甘情不願的樣子讓Elsa有點焦燥，像是她比不上Kristoff也比不上Elsa，這個認知令她非常不悅，眼神鮮紅陰鬱，散發怒光，猶如一場想摧毀一切的燎火，本來她想好好對待Anna，想在不讓她痛苦的情況下結束這一切，但如今看來是不必了，關心她只會讓自己顯得愚蠢，反正這人從頭到尾都在拒絕她，自己又何必討好呢？

她要的從來就只有服從而已。

魔法球散發出寒氣，些許碰觸便感覺螫人，更何況是嬌嫩又遍布敏感神經的部位，在歡愉過後，身體渾身灼熱下也許能減輕許多痛苦，但在一個師法者心情暴躁的時候，是絕對不可能會太好過。

「斯——！」Anna倒抽一口氣，魔法球悄悄來入口前，連碰都沒碰上就能感受刺寒帶來的氣息，那萬一塞入體內後......她完全不敢想像究竟會帶來多大的刺激。

Elsa......我不相信妳死了，可是妳在哪呢？為什麼妳沒有出現？

躺在床上的她眼神逐漸黯淡、空洞，希望之火慢慢熄滅，這一刻她閉上雙眼，嘴角違和地露出一抹笑容，充滿自嘲的意味。

//

呼喚Elsa的除了Anna還有一人也正祈禱著......

狂風呼嘯而過，刺骨的風打在他們臉上，Olaf坐在Kristoff懷裡，身體隨著Sven急速的奔跑不停上下晃動，眼看距離與城堡越來越近，察覺到體內不停擴大的邪惡力量，可是他並不灰心，因為在那裡隱含著一絲微弱的氣息，一個十分熟悉的魔力。

Olaf知道自己的生命與Elsa牽連在一起，環環相扣，他存在的一天就代表著Elsa活著的一天，他相信Elsa一定在某個地方，一定能聽見他們的聲音。

Elsa！快點醒醒！

「Olaf......Anna她怎麼了？」Kristoff還是一頭霧水，他不知道發生了何事，也不知道Olaf口中的危險是什麼。

「Elsa從昏倒的那天起魔力好像就不太穩定，剛剛我感覺狀況不妙，感覺有什麼大事發生了！」Olaf憂心的說道，視線不停轉換，一下看著前方，一下轉頭看著Kristoff，來來回回了好多次。

果然是這樣嗎？

Kristoff早有預感，其實他從很早就在這段關係或發生的事件裡，發現他永遠像個局外人，往往是消息最後一個傳遞的對象。

這不免讓他回憶起當初在北烏卓村的經歷，那時Anna拋下他獨自與Elsa及Olaf在離開時，他就有一種很強烈的感覺，自己在Anna心中似乎並不是重要的人，自己地位比起Elsa、Olaf還低上許多。

他不是傻瓜，只是反應慢上一些，過了一段時間，甚至是他們結婚後，他依稀能感覺到Anna過得不快樂，每次看到她依靠在窗邊眺望的背影，那眼神、那姿態......喚起他曾聽過的故事，一個叫「望夫石」的古老故事。

小島上有一對恩愛的夫妻，丈夫為了生計出航捕魚，每天冒著生命危險打拼，妻子總是坐在海岸旁等待他回來，直到某次一個磅礡大雨的日子，妻子著急地衝到岸邊，看到海波洶湧湍急，常人看見這景象都知道恐怕凶多吉少，但那名妻子依舊痴痴地等待，隨著日子一天一天過去，丈夫一樣無消無息，可是那名妻子不死心，依然緊守在那，最後等村民打算去勸告時，發現她已化作一顆石頭，終日面向海洋。

在後面關注Anna的他，就好像故事中的村民，看見那顆望夫石，一直注視著同一個方位，他知道她在等什麼、在等待誰，其實他大可推Anna一把，告訴她「去吧！她也一定很想你」、「別怕！她是妳的姐姐，絕對不可能迴避妳」，他相信Anna會立刻奔向馬廄跑去北烏卓村，過了幾天在興沖沖跑來跟他說各種有關Elsa的事情。

但是他並沒有這樣做，也許是受夠了離開的背影，所以每當看見這樣的Anna時，他會悄悄走到身後給予一個大大的擁抱，希望讓她感到溫暖、不寂寞，可惜一切是徒勞無功。

自從醫生公佈喜訊，Anna的臉上又重回初次相遇，活潑開朗、朝氣十足，他的到來開闢了新的道路，快變成人母的她眼神充滿希望，非常期待他的出生。

還記得那天......Anna拿起久違的信紙，上面的花色是專屬她們之間的信號，信裡很簡單地寫了幾個字，但深藏下是飽足了無盡的思念與對改變的雀躍。

那當下我笑不出來，總覺得這決定也會改變我與Anna之間的聯繫，怎麼說呢......大概是我知道自己比不上Elsa，完全比不上......

是我做的不夠多？

是給的愛太少？

還是......她心中要的人並不是我？

Kristoff不禁在心中苦笑著，想不到過了這麼多年還是一樣啊......

//

這地方不見天日，完全漆黑一片，空氣凝結的可怕，安靜的連一根針掉下都沒聽見，正中央擺放了一塊大大的冰床，隱隱散發著水藍色的光芒，床上躺著一個人，一個鉑金髮的女人，臉上雙眸緊閉，看起來十分平靜。

好吵......是誰一直在喊我的名字？

女人微微皺著眉頭，感覺耳邊十分吵雜，好多聲音不停流入耳中。

Elsa！快醒來！

為什麼要我醒來？我不想醒來......不想面對這一切......

Elsa！Anna危險了！

Anna......危險了！？怎麼回事！？

Elsa......

這是Anna的聲音.......為什麼她在哭？為什麼她聽起來這麼痛苦？我沉睡的這段時間究竟發生了什麼？

Anna需要的是妳......Elsa......

Kristoff......

原本緊閉的雙眼赫然睜開，我警戒地打量周圍，發現自己在一起奇異的地方，這裡完全沒有任何東西，也沒有任何一個人，遠處只有小小的亮點，十分微弱。

我起身坐在床邊，小心翼翼跨出一步，腳底微妙的觸感讓我微皺眉一下，像採在棉花上軟綿綿且無施力點，試試看用力踩了一腳，發現這地面能承受這股力量，我抱著忐忑的心情朝著唯一的光源跑去。

我以為通過出口便能出去，但事實上並沒如此簡單，當跨出的那一秒時發現腳下空無一物，驚叫一聲，瞬間失去重力，身體急速落下，手伸向背後想釋出冰雪魔法，可是我卻發現體內沒有魔法波動。

為什麼我使不出魔法？

我努力沉下心來，聚精會神，可是依然沒有用，我還是無法感受到魔法，心情越來越焦慮。

如果有什麼能包住我就好了！

「噢！」我悶痛一聲，身體突然撞上一個東西，肩膀劇烈疼痛，吃力地撐起身體坐起，並抱住肩膀看看四周，發現自己真的被一個玻璃球包圍住了。

無法用魔法，但是卻能想像出實體？

難不成這空間是靠想像運作的嗎？

為了證實臆測，我幻想出這球體上裂出一個空洞，「啪次、啪次」玻璃慢慢龜裂，蜘蛛網向外延伸，最後中心點果真裂出一個空洞。

這裡到底是哪？

我邊走邊思考著。

就在同時，Elsa頓了一下，她知道她甦醒了，為什麼？她在心中不停詢問著，照理說她的計畫應該是天衣無縫，她崩壞了Elsa的精神、阻斷她的意識，可是為什麼她會醒來！？

難不成有什麼是她遺漏了嗎？

「「Anna！」」遠處傳來兩種聲音，一個低沉一個童音，急促的腳步聲也朝著她們前進。

Olaf......她怎麼忘了Elsa的魔力會與Olaf連結在一起......

「該死！」Elsa低罵一聲，她太著急促成計劃而忘了最重要的一步。

聽見外頭傳來的聲音，Anna的眼睛為之一亮，趁Elsa不注意時立刻大喊：「我在這裡！」

然而，三個凡人怎能拚過一個帶有魔法的人呢？

Elsa手光一打，門上遍布雪花，瞬間凍結住，蔓延至旁邊的牆上，房內的溫度頓時驟降。

「可惡！這門凍住了！」好不容易來到門口的兩人，看著門上的雪霜十分焦慮，Kristoff拉下帽子，眼神一狠，秉住氣息，身體向後退了一部，耗盡全力用力衝撞，他就不信自己無法撞開這扇門！

Anna！再撐一下就好！


End file.
